Dark Shadows Among Us
by kaleen1212
Summary: Sheriff Patterson enlist the help of an old friend, Robert T. Ironside to come to Collinsport to help him solve the attacks of several women and the disappearance of Maggie Evans.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows or Ironside. They are the creations of Dan Curtis and Collier Young. Nor am I making any financial profit from this writing. It is for pure free entertainment for Ironside and Dark Shadows fans.

Though this will be an unusual pairing, my readers have been subjected to one other unusual pairing when I combined Ironside and Star Trek in "George and Gracie." Both of these shows in this new crossover were on the air at the same time, Ironside on NBC and Dark Shadows on ABC television.

The shows became favorites of mine as a kid. Each set of Ironside and Dark Shadows fans will have to be patient as a little background from each show will be given so that those that have not seen one or the other show will have a basic understanding what the other was about, although I cannot believe anyone living in that decade would not be familiar with both very popular shows.

Fans of both shows will have to bear with me as I have a tendency to change the timelines and storylines of the shows as well as present them in the present time rather than when they were on the air.

So here goes another of my unusual crossovers!

Dark Shadows Among Us

Chapter 1

1.1

"Mark!"

Mark Sanger was awaken by the loud and boisterous voice of his boss, Robert T. Ironside, the former chief of detectives and now consultant to the San Francisco Police. In his live-in office on the top floor of police headquarters and with his hand-picked staff, Ironside continued to fight crime in the city, becoming the most famous detective in the country. Gone were the days when Mark would jump out of bed and nearly break his neck to get to the man in fear something was wrong. He had learned it would more than likely be that the handicapped detective just could not sleep. And if Robert Ironside could not sleep then neither could Mark.

Ironside had plucked Sanger off the streets and turned the juvenile delinquent into a respectable young man who was studying to be a lawyer. He had become Ironside's "legs" when the detective had been confined to a wheelchair after being shot by a sniper. Taking the job out of desperation and not planning to stay long, Mark's hatred for the man that had sent him to jail, soon turned to respect and friendship as Ironside treated him with respect and trust. He made Mark feel part of his team and gave him a sense of purpose for the first time in his life.

Sanger approached Ironside's bedside. "What's wrong, Chief?"

"I got a call from a friend I went through the police academy with. After I got a job in the police force here, he went back home and was hired in his home town. He served many years as a deputy before becoming a sheriff."

"I have never heard you talk about this man. What's his name?"

"George Patterson. He is the sheriff in a town called Collinsport in Maine. It is near Bangor."

"Well, whatever Patterson told you, it sure has gotten under your skin. You have not gotten a decent night's sleep in a week." What Mark was thinking but did not say was he had not gotten a decent night's sleep in a week. "So what is his problem?"

"There have been several attacks of young women in the area and one woman has disappeared altogether, a young woman by the name of Maggie Evans. George is being pressured to find this woman and stop the attacks."

Mark sat down in his boss's wheelchair. "Naturally, that is what they pay him for. So do you want to tell me why this has been keeping both of us up at night for the past week?"

Ironside frowned at his aide and friend. "What's the matter? Don't you like my company?"

"All I am saying is you are losing a lot of sleep over something you can do nothing about. Chief, you have enough to worry about right here in San Francisco let alone what is going on in your friend's town."

"This one is different, Mark."

"In what way?"

"This town is known for strange things that go on there. Some even say some of the incidences are caused be the supernatural." Ironside studied Mark for his reaction.

"But you don't believe in the supernatural."

"I believe others believe. However, I have always believed there is a sound scientific reason for everything. In other words I believe in facts"

"Alright, then where are you going with this? Maine is on the other side of the country. Exactly what do you think you can do about it?"

"There is a maniac attacking young women and it is only a matter of time before he kills someone. He had to be stopped. There could be a connection between the missing woman and the others."

"Chief, I don't see what you can possibly do about it. So why are you letting it affect your sleep?"

Ironside ignored the young man's question. "I have to help George. I owe him."

"And just what do you owe him?"

"When we were in the academy together, I actually thought about leaving." He looked at Mark's shocked expression. "That's right. There was a time when I thought about not becoming a police officer."

"And he talked you into staying in the program?"

"He did. I was seeing a woman at the time." He looked at Mark, raised his eyebrows and lowered his chin. "She later became Mrs. Ironside. She wanted me to find another line of work. She was appalled at my choice of occupation. George knew it was all I ever wanted to do. He convinced **me that if I gave into** Bella that I would some day come to resent her for robbing me of my life's dream. Bella married me anyway after I announced I would not quit the academy. I can't imagine what my life would have been like had I let her talk me into quitting the academy. For that, I have George to thank. He needs my help, Mark."

"How are you going to help him? The commissioner will never allow you to leave half way across the country and solve someone else's case."

"Why not?" Ironside said in his signature gruff voice. "I have done it before. Several times in fact. Wouldn't you like a nice trip to the east coast to soak up that salt air?" Ironside grinned at him.

"Maybe in June or July but not at the end of October. It gets cold in Maine in the winter."

"It is not winter yet. Besides, you, Ed and Eve are spoiled by the mild winters in San Francisco."

Mark looked at him incredulously. "You really don't think the commissioner is going to allow Ed and Eve to go too? They are on the city payroll."

Ironside smiled, his dimples prominent. "Don't I always get what I want from the commissioner?"

Mark sighed. "I may have to go shopping. My wardrobe is not geared for cold weather."

1.2

Sheriff George Patterson knocked on the main entrance at Collingwood. He walked for a moment and then knocked again. The door opened and a short woman with long straight blond hair greeted him. "Good evening, Sheriff. I hope you are here to bring us some good news about Maggie."

Patterson removed his hat and rubbed his bald head. "I wish I were, Carolyn." Carolyn Stoddard, daughter of Collingwood's matriarch stepped aside to allow him to enter. "Unfortunately, I am completely stumped. Can I speak with Mrs. Stoddard and your Uncle Roger?"

"Of course, Sheriff, please come into the drawing room. I will ask them to come down."

Sheriff Patterson walked straight ahead toward the drawing room, then stopped. He turned and looked at the portrait of a Collins ancestor, a man who had lived in the seventeenth century. Patterson did not know why but for some reason it gave him the creeps, as the kids would say. He did not even know who the man was. He had never asked any of the Collinses.

"Why do you stare at that portrait every time you come here, Sheriff?"

Patterson turned toward the stairs where David Collins stood on the bottom stair with his hand on the banister which was made of beautifully carved wood.

Patterson smiled at the sandy-haired boy. David was a troubled boy who had been through several governesses until Victoria Winters had come to Collingwood. It looked as though the Collins family had found the right woman this time as she had had a positive influence on Roger Collins' son. "I don't know, David. There is something about the man in the portrait that fascinates me."

David grinned. "Then you certainly will be in for a surprise."

"And why is that?"

David grinned again. "You'll see." He stepped down from the stair and disappeared into the door that led to the service entrance as well as the kitchen.

"Sheriff Patterson, what a nice surprise," Elizabeth Stoddard exclaimed as she descended the stairs in the foyer.

Patterson bowed in respect to the strikingly beautiful woman with long dark hair who carried herself with the poise of a movie star. "Good evening, Mrs. Stoddard. I was wondering if I could speak with you and Mr. Collins."

Roger Collins walked down the stairs. At average height, Roger had an air about him that would be considered by most as snooty. He walked with his back erect. He had short blond hair and a brooding look that gave the impression that he believed himself better than others. "Sheriff, have you solved the attacks yet and what about Miss Evans?"

Roger Collins had been one of the reasons Patterson had called on his old friend, Chief Robert T. Ironside of the San Francisco Police to help him with this case. Roger had called his office every day demanding to know what was new in the case. Patterson would not have cared but Roger Collins had a lot of influence in Collinsport and not surprisingly so since the town was named after his family. "No, Mr. Collins, I have not found out much more than you already know. However, I am..."

"This is completely unacceptable, Sheriff. It is not safe for any young woman in Collinsport to go out alone at night! You simply must find this maniac!" Roger demanded.

"That is what I am here to talk to you about, sir." Sheriff Patterson could not stand Roger Collins. The man was an insufferable fool but he would cater to him nonetheless. He smiled inwardly as he knew of one man who would not. Robert Ironside would not give two cents for Collins' position in the town and would never tolerate his uppity attitude. Yes, Bob would put Roger in his place.

"Why don't we go into the drawing room? Would you like a drink, Sheriff Patterson?"

"No, thank you. Not while I am on duty." He followed Elizabeth and Roger into the drawing room and took a seat on the couch.

Roger Collins stepped over to the bar and filled his glass with sherry. "Well, what news do you have for us?"

"I am sorry but Maggie Evans' trail had gone cold."

Roger turned sharply with his drink in hand. "What do you mean cold? Surely, you can find this man. What are we paying you for?"

Patterson kept his temper in check. Collins acted like he was paying him personally instead of the citizens of Collinsport. "What I came to tell you is I am calling in some help."

Carolyn Stoddard entered the drawing room along with her cousin, David. "What kind of help?" David asked.

"Have any of you heard of Chief Robert T. Ironside?" Patterson asked them.

"Yes, of course," Elizabeth answered. "He's that famous detective from California. His brother is the famous attorney, Perry Mason." *

"That is correct. Bob Ironside is a brilliant detective who has solved cases no other detective s seemed to be able to. He has agreed to come to Collinsport and help me with this case."

There was a knock on the door. David looked toward the foyer and called out, "I'll get it." He ran out of the drawing room to the foyer toward the door. He quickly opened the door. "Good evening, Cousin Barnabas."

The tall man with the extremely pale skin stepped into the mansion. "Good evening, David. Is Elizabeth in?" He spoke in very crisp English with the air of a proper gentleman.

"Yes, she and my father are speaking with Sheriff Patterson."

"Oh," Barnabas replied. "Would you tell them I have come to call?"

"Certainly, Cousin Barnabas." David headed back to the drawing room while Barnabas waited.

Barnabas removed his capped cloak and hung up his wolf head cane as Doctor Julia Hoffman came down the steps. "Barnabas, I did not know you were coming to Collingwood tonight. Do you have your days mixed up? You do not need another injection until tomorrow."

"Is it so unusual for me to want to visit my family?" Barnabas said to the red-headed doctor.

"No, of course not. I just did not know you would be visiting tonight," she said, dropping her eyes from his.

David returned. "Aunt Elizabeth would like you to join everyone in the drawing room."

"Thank you, David," Barnabas said, smiling at the youngster.

David grinned after Barnabas turned to head for the drawing room. "This is going to be good."

Allowing Julia to enter before him, Barnabas Collins entered the drawing with a presence that could not be ignored. Everyone looked his way. He bowed slightly and said, "Good evening, I hope I am not intruding." He took Elizabeth's hand and kissed the back of it with cold lips.

Sheriff Patterson stared at the man that had just entered. He was a little over six feet tall with dark brown hair and shallow check bones. His bangs spiked over his forehead. His brown eyes were literally hypnotic. He spoke with clear, proper English that sounded like an actor in a movie depicting an earlier century. Patterson noted his pale, pasty skin. Despite his peculiarities, he was a ruggedly handsome man.

When Elizabeth realized Sheriff Patterson was staring at Barnabas, she chuckled. "No, he did not step out of the portrait in the hall. Sheriff, this is Cousin Barnabas. He arrived a few weeks ago from England. He is from the English branch of the family."

"How do you do?" Barnabas said with a smile as he bowed.

"It is amazing... the resemblance." Patterson stared at Barnabas with his mouth open. "You could be the man in the portrait!" David was grinning at Patterson's reaction.

Again, Barnabas smiled. "I assure you, I am not. However, the man in the portrait is a direct ancestor of mine. He left Collinsport for England and founded the English branch."

"Amazing, just amazing," Patterson repeated.

"Sheriff, I understand you have come to Collingwood to update us on the attacks. Is there anything new?" Barnabas' eyes bore into Patterson's.

Patterson fought to look away from the Collins he had just been introduced to. It was as if he had some kind of hypnotic hold. It had to be his imagination. He shook his head to clear it.

"Is there something wrong?" Barnabas asked Patterson.

"No, Mr. Collins. I came to tell the family that I am bringing in some help on this investigation. Chief, Robert T. Ironside. Have you heard of him?"

Barnabas shook his head and looked at Julia. "No, I can't say that I have but then I have not been in this country for very long."

Julia tried to keep the worry from showing on her face. "He's a very famous American police detective, Barnabas. He is the one that did the investigation that cleared President Whitmore of murdering his wife. His brother defended the president. He is an equally famous lawyer." **

"I see," Barnabas said, his dark eyes nearly betraying his concern. "This detective... Ironside, you say... he is known for his detective work then?"

"Very much so...He solves the cases...no one else can," Julia told him, looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Well, then, maybe we will find out where Miss Evans is. The dear girl has been missing too long." He forced a smile.

"And it is about time too," Roger said. "These attacks should have been solved a long time ago."

"Now, Roger," Elizabeth interrupted. "The Sheriff has had his hands full and he has very little help."

"He shall have it now," Roger said.

"Yes, indeed," Barnabas said, looking at Patterson who became very uncomfortable.

1.3

Back at the old house...

"I don't like it, Julia. We did not have much worry that Sheriff Patterson would discover anything but this Ironside... is he really that good a detective?" Barnabas paced the parlor.

"The best there is, I'm afraid."

"Then we must not allow him to learn anything."

Julia looked at Barnabas with worry. "That will be easier said than done. The man is brilliant. He will not stop until he knows the truth."

"Then I have no choice, this Ironside must die."

"We have an agreement, Barnabas. You are not to kill anyone. You will stick to that agreement. Besides, you have seen all the attention the attacks on the women have caused. What did you think the murder of the world's most famous detective would do?"

Barnabas frowned. "Yes, I see your point but he must never learn my secret."

"He won't. We will find a way to keep him from finding out."

"We better, Julia. Because if we don't, I am afraid I will have no choice but to break my promise."

"I kept Maggie from revealing anything. I will do the same with Ironside... with hypnotism if necessary."

"You better because you know what must be done if you fail."

*Refers to my Ironside/Perry Mason crossovers.

**Refers to my Ironside/Perry Mason crossover The Case of the Politician's Wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Shadows Among Us

Chapter 02

2.1

Sgt. Ed Brown entered the office of his boss and came down the ramp. "Morning, everyone."

Eve, who had arrived earlier, responded as well as Mark but Ironside sat quietly at the table reading some kind of report. Mark walked over and set a cup of coffee on the table in front of the man who headed their elite team. "Who was it that once complained about amenities not being practiced in this office?"

Ironside was drawn out of his thoughts. "What? Oh, hi, Ed." He took a sip of coffee and went right back to his reading.

Mark brought another cup of coffee to the table and handed it to Ed. "You will have to forgive the chief, Ed. He was up most of the night worrying about someone else's case."

Eve took in what Mark had just said. Having known the chief for years, she was sure they were about to embark on another case for a friend of the boss. She could not really complain. Their office had taken on several cases for friends of everyone in the office. One more would not make much difference. "Well, Chief, are you going to let Ed and me in on it?"

Ironside looked around at each member of his staff. He knew no matter what decision he made they would support him and help him with the case. These people were more than just co-workers, they were close friends. He preceded to tell them of George Patterson and repeated the reasons he had given Mark for wanting to help him.

"Chief, you know we will support you but I am not sure how you plan to get this one past the commissioner. He really can't stop you from going. God knows you have the vacation time coming. However, there is a little problem of how you are going to get him to allow Eve and me to go with you. Mark is your aid so he will not be a problem."

Before Ironside could answer him, the door to the office opened. Commissioner Dennis Randall walked in and came down the ramp. He went directly over to Ironside and dropped a telegram down in front of him.

Ignoring the telegram, Ironside addressed his aide. "Mark, get the commissioner a cup of coffee and make sure it is nice and black and… fresh… yes, there is nothing like fresh coffee in the morning. Sit down, Dennis. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Eve, Ed, & Mark all smiled but made sure the commissioner did not see it. They knew the chief was about to bulldoze the commissioner into getting his way.

"When you start a conversation that way, I know you are up to something. The answer is no, Bob. You, Ed and Eve cannot be spared."

"Why, Commissioner, I don't know what you were talking about."

"Don't give me that, Bob! You know very well what I am talking about. Read that telegram."

Ironside casually picked up the telegram and read it. "I do not see anything unusual about this. Quite often we get requests for cooperation between police departments."

"This is not a request for cooperation. This is a request for your services. We cannot afford to have you gone right now."

"I see no pressing issues, Dennis. Ed, Eve, Mark and I should have this cleared up in no time."

"Even if I were inclined to let you go, which I'm not, I could not allow you to take Ed and Eve with you. They are on the city payroll."

"That is an official request, Dennis."

"And, I will turn it down... officially."

"Alright Dennis, it's your decision."

Randall looked up at his top detective and closest friend. "You never give up that easily. What are you up to, Bob?"

"Why, Dennis, I am not up to anything." He faked yawning and said, "In fact, I am much too tired for another investigation. I think I should take a vacation. And since I'm taking a vacation, the rest of my staff is now on vacation."

"Oh no you don't, Bob! You are not pulling that one on me. I can't stop you from taking a vacation. However, Ed and Eve are needed here. They can run your office while you are gone." Randall smiled in triumph.

"None of them have had a vacation in quite some time and that, Dennis, is because of you. So therefore, at my discretion, I am putting them on vacation. They can only take them when the workload allows. With me out of the office, the workload allows."

Randall stared at his subordinate. He knew he was about to lose another argument. Yet, he was not quite ready to give up the fight. "And just how do you know that they will want to go to Maine with you? They may not want to use up their vacation time in Maine this time of year."

Ironside nodded toward his staff. He knew what Ed and Eve's answer would be. "I have never been to Maine," said Eve. "It might be a nice vacation at that."

Commissioner Randall knew that he was beaten. He decided to get off a parting shot. "I should let you use up your vacation time investigating this case. It would serve you right. However, since your boss rarely lets you have vacation time, you need time off that does not involve him. So the Department will officially cooperate with the Collinsport Sheriff Department."

"Thank you, Dennis. I knew you would see it my way." Ironside grinned at his boss.

"One of these days, Bob. One of these days..." Randall got up and left the office

2.2

Willie Loomis walked into the parlor of the Old House. Julia Hoffman was sitting by the fire reading a book. "Doctor Hoffman, what are you doing here?"

"Barnabas asked me to wait and tell you, he wants you to go to the library and check the internet for everything you can find on a Chief Robert Ironside."

"The San Francisco police detective?"

"That's right. Good. You have heard of him. Make sure you are thorough. He wants a solid background on the man."

"Why? What does he want the information for?" Willie asked.

Julia stood up and faced Willie. Sheriff Patterson has enlisted his help in solving Maggie Evans' disappearance and the attacks on the women.

"This is bad, Julia. Really bad." Willie began to nervously pace back and forth. "We can't have that cop nosing around here. He's dangerous. Julia, we have to stop him before Barnabas…"

"I know Willie. I have assured Barnabas that Ironside will never find out the truth. We can't allow him to. You know what Barnabas will do if he does."

Julia sighed. "Yes, Willie and we must prevent it. So, you go to the library and get the information Barnabas wants. "You better have it before he arises at dusk."

"I'll go right now." Willie walked into the foyer and grabbed his jacket from the hall tree. "I'll be back as soon as I have it." He opened the door and then turned back. "When is Ironside arriving?"

Julia shook her head. "Sheriff Patterson did not say. I doubt that the man will waste any time. I suspect he will be here within the next day or so."

Willie nodded and left the Old House.

2.3

Sheriff Patterson opened the door to his office and sat down at his desk. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out the files on Maggie Evan's disappearance and the attacks on the women. He wanted to read them over before Bob Ironside arrived. Patterson had not heard back from Bob but he had assured him as long as he sent an official request for the detective's services, he would be able to convince the police commissioner to allow him and his staff the time to come out and help.

The door opened, Sam Evans and Joe Haskell walked in. Patterson glanced up at the door. Both men had been hounding him for news on Maggie. He could not blame Sam. After all, she was his daughter and Joe was her fiancé. If anyone had a right to know how the case was coming along, they did.

"George," Sam asked, "are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"We hear that Ironside from California has agreed to come in and investigate," Joe said. "Is it true?"

"Yes, it is true. He is an old friend of mine. I called him, although I have not yet heard back from him," Patterson replied.

"Well, now maybe we will get some answers," Sam said. Realizing how that must have sounded, Sam back peddled. "I mean…"

"I know what you meant, Sam. No offense taken," George assured him.

"I don't know why you have not checked into Willie Loomis more," Joe questioned. "He has been nothing but a trouble maker since he and Jason McGuire came to town. He knows something. I am sure of it."

George sighed. "There is absolutely no proof that Willie Loomis had anything to do with Maggie's disappearance, Joe. Barnabas Collins says he was at the Old House with him when she disappeared. He has an alibi."

"What do we really know about Barnabas Collins?" Joe complained.

"Are you saying he could be responsible for her disappearance?"

"No, of course not," Joe said, backing off. "But Loomis doesn't spend every minute of the day with him. You have seen him. He is a nervous wreck. He knows something. I can't understand why you don't drag him in here and sweat him until he talks."

Sheriff Patterson had been through this conversation with Haskell several times before. He did not want to be drawn into it again. "I'll let Bob Ironside decide if he is worthy of more scrutiny."

The phone on his desk rang. Patterson turned away from Haskell and Evans and picked up the receiver. "Collinsport Sheriff's office."

"George, Bob Ironside."

"Bob, good to hear from you. I hope you have good news for me."

"I do indeed. I had to do a little arm-twisting but Dennis has approved for me and my staff to leave for Maine immediately. Eve has reserve four tickets on a flight tomorrow. Can you pick us up at the airport?"

"I'll have a couple squad cars there." He got the time and flight numbers from his friend.

"One more thing. We are going to need a van like the one I drive here in San Francisco. Can you come up with one?"

"I'll see what I can do. I will make arrangements for you to stay at the Collinsport Inn at our expense. And, Bob… thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow. In the meantime I want you to have backgrounds on anyone that is a possible suspect."

"You will have them." The phone went dead as Ironside ended the conversation.

Patterson turned back to Joe and Sam. "It's official. Chief Ironside will be here tomorrow.

"I sure hope he has better luck finding out what is going on than you have had, Sheriff," Sam said.

"Bob Ironside doesn't depend on luck. He finds the truth and no one gets in his way in the process."

2.4

"Mark, are we packed?" Ironside shouted to his aid.

"Yes, Chief. We are just waiting for Eve and Ed. I have already put our suitcases in the van."

"What is keeping them?" Ironside growled as he paced in his wheelchair.

"Relax, Chief, they will be here. We have lots of time to get to the airport."

The door to the office opened. Gerald and Carol Barker walked in with their daughter Pip. The girl ran out in front of them and headed straight for Ironside. "Uncle Bob!" *

Ironside turned his wheelchair and smiled when he saw Pip coming. "Hello, Pip. How are you? No more witchcraft or black magic?"

Pip smiled at him. "Mom and Dad won't let me. So I have found a new hobby, Uncle Bob."

"And what would that be?"

"Writing stories," Pip said excitedly.

"Writing stories? What kind of stories?"

"Hi Chief," Carol Barker said with a smile as she came down the ramp. "She insisted on coming to see you. She wants you to read her first story." Gerald Barker joined his wife at the table. He reached out and shook Ironside's hand.

"Well, let's see the story, Pip," Ironside said.

Pip proudly handed her manuscript to her "uncle". Ironside took it and set it on the table. I am leaving town for a few days but I promise to read it. I'll call you when I get back. Will that be alright, Pip?"

"That would be great," she replied.

Ironside turned to Carol and Gerald and said, "I am sorry I can't be more hospitable but as soon as Ed and Eve arrive, we are leaving for the airport."

"That is alright. We dropped in unannounced. We will call you when you get back." Pip kissed Ironside and then left with her parents.

Ironside eyed the manuscript. "From the looks of it, that is a long story for a little girl to write." He opened it and began reading the first page."

The door to the office opened. Eve and Ed walked in together. "Hey, was that the Barkers that just left?" Ed asked.

"Yes, they dropped in to leave Pip's new pastime with me," the chief said.

"I don't remember the Barkers," Eve said with a questioning look.

"It was a case that we worked when you were on that long leave of absence. Fran was working with us as your replacement," Ed told her. "Pip was into witchcraft and black magic. When she put a spell on the apartment building manager, she thought she was responsible for his death. We investigated and found the killer. The chief had to convince her it had nothing to do with her spells."

"We don't have time to go down memory lane, Sergeant. We have to get to the airport." He started wheeling toward the ramp.

"Well, you heard him," Mark said. Eve and Ed smiled and followed Mark and the chief out the door.

2.5

"Angelique!" Nicholas Blair called out.

She entered the room. She hated the hold Nicholas had over her. All she wanted to do was make sure that Barnabas Collins continued to suffer the curse she had placed on him so many years ago. That Hoffman woman was giving him injections that would eventually cure him. Nicholas had refused to allow her to do anything about it. She could not understand why the master allowed him to have such power over her. She had to find a way to break his hold on her or Barnabas Collins would go free. After all he had done to her, she simply could not allow that to happen.

"What is it Nicholas?" the blonde beauty asked.

"I have heard some interesting news. It will affect Barnabas. Do you care to hear it, my dear?"

He had raised her interest at the mention of Barnabas' name. "Yes, yes! What is it?"

"Sheriff Patterson has enlisted some help in the disappearance of Maggie Evans as well as the attacks on those women."

Angelique was disappointed. She had hoped the news would be much more interesting. "And just why would that interest me?"

Nicolas smiled. "The man Patterson has enlisted to help him is a man by the name of Robert Ironside. Have you ever heard of him?"

Angelique's eyes widen at the sound of the man's name. "Who hasn't heard of him? He could present a problem."

"Afraid he will discover Barnabas' condition?" He grinned an evil grin.

"Nicholas, it could touch us if he starts investigating how Barnabas became the way he is."

"That is why you are going to do nothing. You will let Julia Hoffman cure him. When he becomes human again, Ironside will be unable to figure out what happened."

"But, Nicholas, what about Maggie Evans?"

"What about her?" Blair asked.

"Ironside might find her."

"I am counting on it," he said, smiling. Blair had designs on Maggie Evans. He wanted her. He had been trying to court her when she disappeared. So far he had not been able to find her. In fact, he had not even found a clue as to what had happened to her. Angelique had been quick to blame Barnabas but Nicholas had not been able to tie it to him.

If it had been anyone else, he would have forced Barnabas Collins to reveal what, if anything, he knew about her disappearance but a vampire was not one to be messed with, especially Barnabas Collins. It was a shame. A creature such as Barnabas should be working for his master and most of them did. This Collins had an independent streak in him. Nicholas had not yet found a way to control him... but he would. When Julia Hoffman cured him then he would be just as vulnerable as anyone else in Collinsport. For now he would have to wait until Robert Ironside got here. He would be sure to meet this gentleman. If he could get him under his control, then at least he might find Maggie Evans.

2.6

Angelique slipped out of the room without Nicholas noticing. He had become so obsessed with finding Maggie Evans that he had lost focus on what they were here for... to prepare for the Leviathans. Actually, she could care less about the Leviathans. She only cared about one thing and that was making sure Barnabas Collins remained under her curse. He had seduced her and then thrown her aside for Josette, her employer. Angelique had made him pay for that. His precious Josette jumped to her death on Widows Hill when she saw what Barnabas had become.

Barnabas would not be allowed to love anyone for eternity. That was the price he would pay for his betrayal.

Angelique had almost convinced herself that she hated Barnabas... almost. In truth after nearly two hundred years she still loved him and she would never allow any other woman to have him.

She would not allow him to be cured by Julia Hoffman. She had to get control over Robert Ironside. He was the key. Only she could not let Nicholas find out what she was up to. He surely would banish her to the master forever and she would never see Barnabas again. Yes, discretion was essential. Nicholas could have Maggie Evans. She didn't not care but he would not stop her from having Barnabas Collins. If that meant taking control of Robert Ironside, then so be it.

*Characters borrowed from the Ironside episode, Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Murder.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Shadows Among Us

Chapter 03

3.1

Ironside looked out the window of the jumbo jet as it landed in Bangor, Maine. It had been years since he had visited this state. It was certainly very beautiful country this time of year. Yet it was so different from his beloved San Francisco.

He felt someone touch his arm. He turned to see a smiling flight attendant. "Chief Ironside, we are going to let you deplane first along with the first class passengers. I have asked your aide to help you into your wheelchair."

"Thank you," Ironside responded with a smile.

Thirty minutes later, he and his staff were at the carousels waiting to pick up their luggage.

"Bob Ironside! It is good to see you."

The detective turned his chair to see a smiling George Patterson walking toward him. Ironside smiled and extended his hand. "George, it's good to see you too."

"I can't tell you how much this means to me that you would drop what you were doing in San Francisco and come here to help me with this case," Patterson said.

"Nonsense!" Ironside replied. "You made a formal request and here we are."

"Did Commissioner Randall give you a hard time?"

"No more than usual. You have to know how to handle Dennis. His initial answer is always no but in the end he always sees things my way." Ironside supported a big dimpled grin.

"In other words that wheelchair of yours is somewhat like a freight train. Smart people might flirt with danger but they have enough sense to get out of the way."

Ed, Eve and Mark were grinning. They knew how often the chief bulldozed the commissioner into letting him have his own way. Ironside pointed toward them. "I want you to meet my staff. This is Sergeant Ed Brown, Officer Eve Whitfield and my aide, Mark Sanger. They will be assisting me on this case."

"I can't believe you brought your entire office with you!"

"Where I go, they go," Ironside said, lowering his chin and raising his eyebrows.

After Ed and Mark had pulled the last of their baggage off the carousel, Ed nodded to his boss indicating they had everything.

"Shall we go?" Ironside said, anxious to get started.

"The police cars are just outside."

Chief Ironside and his staff followed Patterson out of the baggage area and went out the door to the pick-up area. As promised, two sheriff cars were idling at the curb. Ed and Mark put the luggage into the trunks of the two vehicles. Ed got into the car with Patterson and Ironside. Mark and Eve joined the sheriff's deputy in the other vehicle.

They rode in silence for a moment before Ironside asked, "Do you have any suspects?"

"Only one… Willie Loomis. He came into town a while back with Jason McGuire, a con artist. He tried to get a hold of a piece of the Collinses' fortune by blackmailing Elizabeth Stoddard into marrying him. His scheme fell apart and he disappeared. No one has seen him since. Willie Loomis stayed behind. He got a job working for one of the Collinses'… Barnabas Collins. I don't know what the man did to him but he is a completely different young man."

"Why is he a suspect then?" Ed asked.

"He is crazy about Maggie Evans."

"That doesn't mean he would abduct her," Ironside pointed out.

"No, it doesn't but considering his past, I can't rule him out, except for…."

"Except for what?" Ironside asked.

"Barnabas Collins says he was with him at the time of the abduction."

"Then he has an alibi," Ed said.

"Yes, at least for now."

"Do you have any reason not to believe Collins?" Ironside asked.

"Well, no, not really. He came over here from England. He is a cousin of the Collinses that live at Collingwood. A right proper gentleman but a bit peculiar."

"In what way?" Ed asked.

"You will see for yourself but he lives at the Old House."

"Old House?" Ironside inquired.

"Yes, it is the original house the Collinses' lived in in the late seventeen hundreds. The mansion now known as Collingwood was built at that time."

"So what is so peculiar about him living in the old family home?" Ed inquired.

"It is rather run down, although Willie Loomis has been restoring it to its original condition."

"I don't see what is peculiar about that," Ironside said.

"That is not what is peculiar. You see, Barnabas Collins refuses to have electricity, gas, a phone or running water put in the house. He lights it by candlelight and heats it by the fireplace."

"Now that is peculiar," Ed remarked.

"He has an interest, almost an obsession with the Collins family history. I think he thinks he is in the late seventeen hundreds," George said with a chuckle.

"Maybe he just doesn't care for the modern conveniences," Ironside guessed. "Like the Amish people."

"I consider the Amish people peculiar too," George responded.

"What does he do for a living?" Ed wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine. He goes into town every day at dawn and does not return until dusk. You never see him in the daytime, only at night. So if you are going to talk to him, you will have to catch him at night."

"What about the rest of the Collins family," Ed asked.

"Well, there is Elizabeth Stoddard. She is the head of the family. She controls the Collins fortune. She has a brother, Roger Collins. He is rather stuffy and thinks the Collinses are better than the average folks. He runs the shipyard.

"Then there is Carolyn Stoddard, Mrs. Stoddard's daughter. Roger has a son, David Collins. He is a troubled kid. Sees and talks to ghosts. He used to hang out at the old house and talk to the ghost of Josette until Barnabas came to town. They had to forbid him to go there without an invitation as he was driving Barnabas crazy."

"Is that it?"

"That is the Collinses who live at Collingswood."

"Did Maggie Evans have a boyfriend?" Ironside wanted to know.

"Yes, his name is Joe Haskell but he did not have anything to do with her disappearance."

"How do you know?" Ed asked.

"He is crazy about her and he checks every day to see if there is anything new regarding her."

"That could be just to throw you... to divert suspicion from him," Ironside pointed out.

Sheriff Patterson shook his head. "No he truly loves her and she loves him. They are engaged to be married."

"We will check him out anyway," Ironside insisted. "We won't look at him with any prejudice."

"That is why I brought you here, Bob. To see something that I am missing."

"Any leads on the women that have been attacked?" Ironside asked, changing the subject.

"I am afraid I have hit a brick wall. Nothing."

"What about the women? Do they have anything in common?" Ed asked.

"You could say they are not your average... shall we say ladies."

"Prostitutes?" Ironside surmised.

"In some cases, yes. Others are just...well, what you might call loose women."

"That would make it easy for our man to prey on them," Ed observed.

"What do the victims say?" Ironside inquired.

"Not much. They do not seem to remember much of anything. All they can remember is talking to a man and waking up feeling faint. There is something strange in every case, though."

"What?" Ironside demanded.

"All of them had two puncture wounds on their necks."

"Are you sure you are not dealing with some kind of animal?" Ed wondered.

"I don't think so. It is the fact that they all were with this man that makes me think it is a human not an animal."

"Did their descriptions match?" Ironside asked.

"They could not give a description, Bob."

"None of them?"

"None of them. They all seemed to be in a haze about it. They could not even describe the clothing he was wearing."

"Maybe he drugged them," Ed guessed.

"Possibly, but we did not find any evidence of it in their blood."

"Okay, well, we will get started as soon as we get settled at the inn. Where did you say we are staying?" Ironside inquired.

"The Collinsport Inn," Sheriff Patterson replied.

"Is there anything in this town not named after the Collinses?" Ironside demanded.

"The Collins' practically own this town, Bob. They are a force to be reckoned with."

"I'm afraid they will find the chief is also a force to be reckoned with," Ed said.

"I am counting on it," said Patterson. "They are very capable of stone walling. They cooperate most of the time but not always."

"Ed, I think we will start with this Willie Loomis fellow," Ironside decided.

"Actually, Bob, I have arranged for you to have dinner at Collingwood tonight. You will meet the entire Collins family."

"Will Willie Loomis be there as well?" inquired Ed.

"Probably not. Barnabas Collins considers Loomis a servant. Apparently in England servants never eat with the people they serve."

"Then we will request a meeting with Willie Loomis later."

3.2

"Chief," said Eve, "you should see my room! This inn is absolutely beautiful."

"Don't get too comfortable, Officer Whitfield. You will not be spending much time here. We are here to work."

Mark came through the adjoining door. "Man, these cats know how to run a hotel."

"You good people do know that we are here to solve the disappearance of a young woman and the attacks on several others?"

Eve smiled. Just like the chief… all business. "Okay, since we are here to work… doesn't this place give you the creeps?"

"The creeps? Just what is that supposed to mean, Miss Whitfield?" Ironside snarled.

"Well, I read up on Collinsport last night. There are a lot of spooky things going on in this town. It is known as a hangout for ghosts," Eve informed him.

"Ghosts?" Ironside growled at his officer. "We deal in facts not folklore."

"I know, Chief, but you have to admit this place is spooky."

"We are not going to start the supernatural thing again, are we?"

"Well, look at the women that have been attacked. None of them can remember the man who did it and they all have two puncture marks on their throats," Mark added.

"There is a logical explanation for everything," Ironside scolded his staff.

"And what would that be?" Eve asked her boss.

"I don't know, Eve. We just arrived. We will find out what it is in the natural course of an investigation."

Ironside had to admit he did not know what to think when it came to the supernatural. He had seen things that could not be explained but the last thing he needed right now was for his staff to be looking for ghosts and goblins. He needed to keep them focused on the task at hand. "Where in the blazes is Ed?"

"He went after the vehicle Sheriff Patterson got for us. He will be back in time to take us to dinner."

Ironside hoped so. He was anxious to get this investigation under way before his staff was completely spooked.

3.3

Sgt. Ed Brown drove the van down the road. He pulled to a stop when he saw a boy in the cemetery. Why would anyone allow a youngster out after dark to play in a cemetery? Ed got out of the vehicle and walked toward the boy. The young man was not alone. He was talking to a little girl. The girl was dressed in a dress that looked like it was from another century. She wore a bonnet that matched the dress.

Ed approached the boy from behind. "Do your parents know you are out here in the dark?"

They turned quickly toward him. It was clear Ed had startled them. Then Ed noticed the little girl was gone. "Where did she go?"

"Where did who go?" the boy asked.

"The little girl you were talking to," Ed said.

"I wasn't talking to anyone except myself," he insisted.

"I saw her. Where did she go?"

"You saw her?" His eyes widened.

"Yes. I saw her. We better find her before she gets lost out here."

"There is no one to find. I told you I was talking to myself."

Ed eyed the boy. He wondered why he would lie to him. There had been recognition in his eyes as if he was surprised that Ed had seen her. "What is your name?"

"David Collins. Who are you? I have not seen you around here before."

"I am Sergeant Ed Brown. I am a police officer from California."

"Did you come with Chief Ironside?" David asked him.

"That's right. You have heard of Chief Ironside?"

"Everyone is talking about him coming here. They are hoping he finds Maggie Evans. You are here to find out what happened to her?"

"That's right. Are you one of THE Collinses?" Ed asked.

"I don't know what you mean by that but I am a Collins. I live at Collingwood."

Ed looked around. He glanced down to read some of the gravestones. Many of them were Collinses. He walked over to a grave that read 'Josette Collins'.

When David realized what grave he was looking at, he said, "She was married to Jerimiah Collins. They lived in the late seventeen hundreds."

Ed smiled. "Yes, I can see that from the date on the tombstone."

"She is still here, you know," David told him.

"Here… what do you mean here?"

"I used to see her at the Old House all the time and then Cousin Barnabas had to move in there and spoil it. Now I only see her once in a while."

"You see her?" Ed asked, not believing what the boy was saying.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Well, I don't believe in ghosts," Ed replied.

"You will by the time you leave here." David turned to go.

"Just a minute, David. I cannot allow you to roam around in these woods by yourself. You better come with me."

"My father said I am never to go with strangers. Besides, I roam around the woods all the time. I know them better than anyone else around here."

Ed pulled out his San Francisco badge. "I am sure your father would allow you to come with a policeman. Come on. I have to pick up my boss. It just so happens we are having dinner at your place."

"Alright, I guess it is okay. I'll ride with you."

"Now where is your friend?" Ed looked at David, not expecting an answer.

"I told you, I was alone."

Brown looked around. He hated leaving the girl in the woods. Why was David so insistent that she was not there? Ed was beginning to wonder if he had seen her at all. Maybe it was the light from the full moon that was playing tricks on him. He shrugged and took David by the shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

David Collins did not resist. He got into the van that Sheriff Patterson had provided for Chief Ironside. He looked over at Ed. He could not believe that this man had been able to see Sarah. No one saw Sarah unless she wanted him to. David knew from the look on Sarah's face that she had been as surprised by the policeman's arrival as he was. He could not be sure that Sarah had wanted him to see her; therefore, he had pretended she had not been there at all.

Ed started up the van and pulled away from the cemetery. He got an eerie feeling that something or someone was watching him. The chief sure could pick them. How would Eve put it? This place gave her the creeps. Yes, that was it and it did.

3.4

Ironside was pacing in his wheelchair when there was a knock on his door. "It's open!"

Ed entered the chief's room with David. "This is David Collins. I found him wandering around in the cemetery. Since we are going to Collingwood, I thought I had better take him along with us. David, this is Chief Ironside, Eve Whitfield and Mark Sanger."

David looked at the man in the wheelchair, ignoring the others. "Do you have to be in that all the time?"

"Yes," Ironside replied.

"You can't walk?"

"No."

"I see. How are you going to find Maggie Evans when you can't even walk?" David was puzzled.

"I don't need legs to find her. I need my mind to do that."

"You won't find her," David told him.

"And why not?" Ironside queried.

"Because something terrible has happened to her."

"How do you know?" Ironside asked him.

"I just know, that's all." David looked away from Ironside and at Eve and Mark. "Dinner is at seven o'clock. We had better go if we are going to be on time. My father gets upset when people are late."

"Your father is Roger Collins?" Ironside posed it as a question but it was really more of a statement, as he already knew.

"That's right. Do you know him?"

"No, but I would like to meet him."

"Then let's go. I have been gone quite a while and Vicki is going to be pretty mad at me."

Ironside was going to ask him who Vicki was but decided he would find out soon enough. He nodded at Ed.

Ed opened the door and Mark wheeled Chief Ironside out of the room. They passed the desk and went outside. Ed pushed the button on the van and the lift came down. Ironside turned around and backed onto it. Ed again pushed the button and Ironside was lifted into the van.

David watched the process. He looked at Ed and smiled. "Cool!"

Ed smiled back at him. "Come on, you can get in the back."

David followed him to the back of the vehicle and got in. He took a seat beside Ironside and studied him. The chief could tell the boy was curious about him and had a good idea as to why.

"A bullet," Ironside said gruffly.

"What?" David looked at him confused.

"I was shot in the back. That is why I can't walk."

David's eyes lit up. "Really? Wow! Sheriff Patterson has never been shot. You must have a really dangerous job." He frowned. "Why are you still a cop?"

"Because I still can solve crimes."

Ed and Eve looked at each other. The chief had always had a way with kids. David Collins was no different. He seemed to be fascinated by the wheelchair-bound detective.

They listened as David and the chief carried on a conversation all the way to Collingwood.

When they arrived, David asked Ironside. "Can I ride down with you?"

The chief smiled. "Sure you can. Get on." David Collins got on the lift and was lowered to the ground with him. As Mark stepped behind him, David put his hand on the handle on Ironside's wheelchair.

"Can I push him?" Mark immediately backed off and David pushed Ironside toward the door.

As they reached the door, David opened it and then wheeled Ironside into the mansion. His staff followed them in. Immediately Ironside saw a brunette coming down the stairs in the foyer. "David! Where have you been? You know you are to be in this house before dark!"

"I am sorry, Vicki. I lost track of time."

Vicki looked at the man in the wheelchair. "You must be Chief Ironside. My name is Victoria Winters. I recognize you from pictures I have seen in the papers and on television. Did you bring David home?"

"Yes, we did. My associate found him in the cemetery and brought him to me. I thought it would be safer if he rode back with us."

Vicki smiled. "Thank you, Chief Ironside. Won't you come in?"

"Thank you.""If you will follow me, you can wait in the drawing room while I inform Mrs. Stoddard you are here." She looked at David. "We will talk later," she said very sternly.

"Sounds like you are in trouble," Ironside said.

David shrugged. "I am always in trouble."

A few minutes later Elizabeth Stoddard and Roger Collins joined them in the drawing room. "You must be Chief Ironside," Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Yes, these are my associates, Sgt. Brown, Officer Whitfield and Mark Sanger."

"I am Elizabeth Collins-Stoddard and this is my brother, Roger."

After shaking hands, Roger asked, "Would you like a drink, Chief Ironside? I have some very good sherry."

"Thank you. I would," Ironside said.

Roger poured several glasses of sherry and handed one to the detective and his staff. "Sheriff Patterson tells us you are going to help him find out what happened to Maggie Evans. He also said that he has known you for years."

Ironside took a sip of the sherry. "You are correct, Mr. Collins. This is excellent sherry." He set his glass down on the table and said, "Yes, George and I went through the police academy together in California. I stayed in California while he preferred to come back here."

"He has not been able to find out a thing about Maggie or the other women. Maybe he should have stayed in California to learn a thing or two from you," Roger said sarcastically.

"Roger, that is not fair! Sheriff Patterson has not been investigating the attacks or Maggie's disappearance very long," Elizabeth scolded.

"Fair, fair… what's fair? He should have learned something by now. At least he had the good sense to bring in a real professional."

Ironside watched and listened to Roger Collins. It occurred to him that George had described him correctly. "I assure you, Mr. Collins; George Patterson is an excellent investigator. I am only here to assist him with his investigation."

Carolyn Stoddard entered the room. "I am sorry I am late. I have been out looking for David." She gave David a look and then walked over to everyone. She smiled at Ed Brown thinking what a handsome man he was. Maybe he was someone she should get to know. Then she remembered he was a police officer.

"Chief Ironside, this is my daughter, Carolyn Stoddard."

"Please to meet you," Ironside said, taking in everything so he could later reference it.

There was a knock on the door and Ironside heard a voice call out from the foyer. "I'll get it." Moments later, Sheriff Patterson walked into the drawing room with a tall distinguished-looking man with only one eyeglass. Introductions went around the room once again.

"Chief, I would like you to meet Professor Elliot Stokes. He has offered to help in any way he can," Patterson announced.

"Thank you, Professor. I just may take you up on that," Ironside said.

A red-haired woman walked into the drawing room. "And this is Dr. Julia Hoffman," Elizabeth said.

Dr. Hoffman immediately walked over to Ironside. He got the feeling she was scrutinizing him and his staff.

"Doctor? What is your specialty?" Eve asked.

"I have a practice at Wyncliff Hospital," she said, offering nothing else. Julie stared at Ironside and wondered how a man in a wheelchair could be a formable opponent. Yet, she knew this particular man was not to be underestimated. She remembered how he had waltzed into Washington D.C. and took down some of the most powerful politicians in the country to prove the innocence of the president.* She wondered what he would think if he knew she was here to protect him. He was a rather handsome man, she thought. How tragic he had to be confined to a wheelchair. She noted he had beautiful blue, expressive eyes and his voice was mesmerizing. She would have to be sure he did not tie Maggie Evan's disappearance to Barnabas.

"Where is this hospital?" Ed inquired.

Julia looked at the tall handsome man, every bit as handsome as his boss. "It is about an hour from here."

A middle-aged woman in a maid's uniform came into the drawing room. "Dinner is ready to be served, Mrs. Stoddard."

"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson. However, one of our guests has not arrived. Can you hold off dinner until he has?"

"Yes, Mrs. Stoddard." Mrs. Johnson disappeared through the door.

"Who is not here yet?" Mark asked.

"Our dear cousin, Barnabas Collins. He is never on time for dinner… if he makes it at all," Roger complained.

The doorknocker sounded again. David ran for the foyer. "I'll get it!" He opened the door and smiled. "Good evening, Cousin Barnabas."

"Good evening, David. I hope I am not too late," he said as he removed his cape and hung his wolf-head cane on hooks provided at the door.

"He's here, Cousin Barnabas and he's kinda cool. He let me ride down the lift of his vehicle."

Barnabas smiled at the young man. "We better not keep them waiting."

David could not wait to see the reaction of Ironside's people when they met his cousin. Most people were enthralled with his English cousin. He turned and led Barnabas out of the foyer and into the drawing room.

Everyone turned when the tall, dark brooding gentleman entered the drawing room. "Good evening. I am sorry I am late. I was detained in town on business."

Ironside looked at the man that had just entered the room. He noted how pale he was. He could not spend much time in the sun. He was impeccably dressed. Although Ironside had been told Barnabas Collins was a cousin from England, he duly noted the lack of an English accent. In fact, he would have thought the gentleman was from right here. His accent matched those in the room.

He also noted that Julia Hoffman moved immediately to Barnabas Collins' side as he entered the room. He would have to check on the connection between the two of them.

"Chief Ironside, this is our cousin from England, Barnabas Collins," Elizabeth told him.

Ironside offered his hand to the Englishman who took it. He was surprised by the coldness of his touch. Although it was far from being warm outside, he had not expected his skin to be so cool.

As cool as his skin was, that was not what was disturbing Ironside. There was something about his eyes. They were almost hypnotic.

"I am pleased to meet you, Chief. Is that the proper way to address you?" Barnabas asked, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly as he bowed.

"Chief is just fine," Ironside said. "I would like you to meet my staff." He introduced Ed first, then Mark and finally, "This is Officer Eve Whitfield."

Barnabas took Eve's hand and kissed the back of it. "It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful creature."

Eve stared into Barnabas' eyes. She could not look away. Something in his eyes held her gaze. She had never been affected by any man like this before. His eyes, his manner, his voice, his charm.

Ironside cleared his throat. Barnabas let go of her hand and looked away. That seemed to break his hold on Eve. He had noticed the man's eyes but Eve seemed to be more affected than he had been. He would talk to her later about it. If they were to investigate this case then they all must remain objective.

"Well, shall we sit down to dinner?" Elizabeth suggested. Everyone followed her into the dining room.

Ed hung back and bent down. He whispered to his boss, "Eve seems to be quite taken with Barnabas Collins."

"Did you feel it, Ed?" Ironside asked.

"I thought it was my imagination. His eyes, you mean?"

"Yes. I think we had better find out more about this gentleman. Call our contacts at Scotland Yard and find out what you can about him."

"Yes, sir." Brown followed the chief into the dining room.

Once everyone was seated, they were served by several people. Ironside noticed that Dr. Hoffman sat next to Barnabas. She did not seem to be affected by him, although Ironside noticed she rarely looked directly into his eyes.

Ed knew what his boss wanted him to do. He looked at Barnabas and asked. "Mr. Collins, you did not say what part of England you hail from."

Julia looked up at Barnabas and answered for him. "It is such a small community, I am sure none of you will have heard of it."

"Dr. Hoffman, I noticed you and Mr. Collins seem to be friends," Ironside observed.

"Yes, we are. I am also Barnabas' doctor."

"Is that right?" Ed asked.

"Yes. You see I suffer from a blood disorder and Julia has been treating me since I arrived," Barnabas told them.

"What did you do in England for a living?" Mark inquired.

"I study history, Mr. Sanger."

Ironside looked at his policewoman who was sitting directly across from Barnabas. She was trying not to stare at him but was unsuccessful. It was clear that Eve was completely taken with the Englishman... if indeed he was an Englishman.

"You see, being a Collins has its advantages. When you are independently wealthy, you can partake in your passions in life," Barnabas said.

"Talk about history," Professor Stokes said. "Chief Ironside has made history. I would certainly like to sit down with you about some of your most interesting cases if you could find the time, Chief."

Ironside nodded. "It would be a pleasure."

"Have we had enough of the small talk yet? I, for one want to know what Chief Ironside has planned for this investigation," Roger snapped.

"We only arrived here just today, said Ironside. "We will get started in the morning on the case."

Barnabas lowered his eyes, looking directly into Eve's. "I was under the impression that you had already begun. Isn't that what this dinner was for? To size up all of us to see if any of us could be considered a suspect?"

Ironside smiled. "I was under the impression that the Collinses simply extended their hospitality." He looked directly into Barnabas' eyes. The Englishman never dropped his eyes from his. The detective could tell that his glare that intimidated so many back in San Francisco would not work on this Collins. He could hold his own.

"Of course we wanted to welcome you to Collinsport for your generous offer to help Sheriff Patterson with these very disturbing attacks," Elizabeth said while smiling at Chief Ironside.

"Oh Liz, please! Barnabas is quite right. Everyone is a suspect until Chief Ironside finds the real culprit. Now just how do you intend to do that?" Roger's eyes bore into Ironside's, as he demanded answers.

"Deduct, deduce and decide," was all Ironside said.

"Come now, Chief Ironside. We demand to know more than that. We expect you to keep us updated on your investigation. Anything else will be completely unacceptable! Shall we say you update us at least once daily by reporting here?" Roger demanded.

George Patterson braced himself for what he was sure to be worse than a volcano eruption. This was one man Roger Collins was not going to push around regardless of his wealth.

Trying to control his anger and not having Eve's calming hand on his shoulder since she was too busy staring at Barnabas Collins, Ironside raised his voice. "I do not answer to you, Mr. Collins. I will conduct my investigation my way, which does not include reporting in like a schoolboy. You will be informed when the case is resolved. Now if you will excuse us, my staff and I have had a long day." He pushed his chair back from the table. "Mrs. Stoddard, thank you for your hospitality."

Mark stepped behind his boss's chair and pushed him toward the door of the dining room. Ironside noticed that Eve had not gotten out of her chair. She remained sitting across from Barnabas.

"Officer Whitfield!" Ironside roared.

Eve was brought out of her fixation on Barnabas. She got up and followed behind Ed.

Elizabeth Stoddard hurried after them. "Chief Ironside, I must apologize for my brother. His only excuse is that we have two young women living in this house. The attacks have us all on edge and Maggie, well, we all know her."

Ironside stopped his chair in front of the front door and turned toward his hostess. "I will do everything I can to end these attacks and bring the man responsible to justice."

Elizabeth smiled. "I know you will. If there is anything we can do to help, please don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you. Goodnight." Mark opened the door and they left.

Roger came up behind Elizabeth. "The man is insufferable."

"Your behavior was inexcusable. That man is here to help us. He brought his entire staff here with him. You know his reputation. You should have known he can't be ordered around."

Sheriff Patterson came into the foyer. As soon as Roger saw him, he complained, "Just why did you bring that man here? He is not going to listen to us."

Patterson had enjoyed watching Bob Ironside tell off Roger Collins. The evening had turned out to be more than he could have hoped for but the last thing he wanted was to have Roger spoil it. "I brought him in because he is the best there is and he will not let anyone tell him what to do and that includes you." Sheriff Patterson turned on his heels and stormed out the door.

Elizabeth shook her head and went upstairs leaving Roger standing in the foyer.

Carolyn walked up to her uncle. "I have the feeling we are going to see a lot of Chief Ironside. I found him fascinating."

Roger grunted. "I found him to be a bore. He seems to forget he is here to serve us."

"I have a feeling he has an altogether different view as to who he serves." Carolyn walked past her uncle and headed up the stairs.

In the dining room...

"He is not going to tell any of us anything," Barnabas told Julia.

"Yes, I quite agree. How are we going to find out what he is up to?"

"There is a way."

Julia looked up at Barnabas and knew what he had in mind. "No, Barnabas, you must not... "

"I have no choice. We must know what Ironside is up to."

"You know, I quite admire this man. He has saved many lives and put a lot of killers and thugs behind bars," Julia said.

"I rather found him fascinating," Barnabas admitted. "I would rather not have to kill him so we better find a way to control what he learns."

"We will, Barnabas, we will."

"Yes indeed, we will." He turned away from Julia. "I must be going. Good night, Julia." He left her before she had a chance to say anything more.

3.5

"Do I have to remind you, Officer Whitfield that we are here to investigate the disappearance of a woman not drool over the local residents?" Ironside thundered.

"You spent the whole evening staring at Barnabas Collins. Did you ascertain one piece of useful information, at all?"

"I am sorry, Chief. I could not take my eyes off him. I cannot explain it. He kept looking at me and his eyes, Chief... there was something in his eyes. It was as if he had some kind of hold over me."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Eve! I was going to have you check out Barnabas Collins but it is obvious that you are smitten with him."

"Chief, I can still do my job. I can handle Barnabas," Eve insisted.

"From the way he was looking at you, you would be far more effective than Ed." He looked directly into Eve's eyes. I have to know that you will remember this is business. Can you keep it business between you and Collins? No romance, understood?

"Understood, Chief."

"Now... tonight. What did you fine people observe?"

"Julia Hoffman never left Barnabas Collins' side," Mark said.

"She is more than his doctor," Eve said with what sounded like a bit of jealousy.

"Did I detect a bit of...?" Ironside said before Eve interrupted him.

"You do not," Eve said. "It was an observation. There was some advantage to watching Barnabas Collins."

"Alright, she is more than his doctor. In what way? His lover?" Ironside queried.

"No." Ed shook his head.

"Why not?" Ironside demanded.

"He never returned the looks she gave him," Ed replied. "I would say he only considers her a friend."

"A very loyal friend," Mark said.

"What else?"

"Chief, do you consider Barnabas Collins a serious suspect?" Eve asked.

"All suspects are serious, Eve."

"But what motive would he have? He just didn't seem the type," Eve frowned.

"Exactly what is the type?" Ironside demanded.

"He is a gentleman. He's wealthy and he could have just about any woman he wants with that charm," Eve said.

"Jack the Ripper obviously fooled everyone. He was a doctor that everyone trusted and he murdered women by night," Ironside reminded her.

"You still have not given us the motive, Chief," Mark said.

"I don't know the motive. We won't know until we look. Barnabas Collins is probably just what he appears to be but remember George Patterson believed that it is possible that Willie Loomis is responsible for Maggie Evans' disappearance. If he is then Barnabas Collins is lying about where Loomis was that night. Why?"

"He could be trying to protect him," Ed guessed.

"Possibly but would he protect him if Loomis murdered the Evans girl?" Ironside questioned.

"He might if Evans is alive," Eve said.

"What about Roger Collins?" Mark inquired.

"What about him?" Ironside asked.

"He may be pressuring you to avert suspicion from himself," Ed offered.

"Maybe but we are all forgetting something," Ironside said, looking at each member of his staff.

"Like what?" Eve questioned.

"None of the Collinses may have had a thing to do with the disappearances," the chief pointed out.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I am exhausted. We aren't going to solve this tonight. I am going to bed. Chief, when you are ready to turn in, just give a holler," Mark said. He got up and went through the adjoining door to his room.

"Mark's right. You two turn in. I'll see you in the morning." Ed and Eve left Ironside's room.

Ed walked beside Eve. "The chief was a bit hard on you in there."

"I guess I deserved it but Ed, I swear there is something about Barnabas Collins."

"For your own good, Eve, you better not have anything to do with Collins except in the line of duty."

"I know, I know. I just wish I knew what it is about him."

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

"Thanks, Ed, but I think I will go for a walk."

"Is that advisable? There is a maniac out there attacking women."

"I'm a cop, remember."

Ed smiled. "Okay but be careful." He turned away and walked down the hall.

Eve stopped at the desk. "Is there anywhere you can get a drink around here?"

"Sure, the Blue Whale. It's just down the road but Miss, you should not be roaming around alone."

"I'm a cop. I'll be fine."

Eve left the inn and headed out the door. In the distance, she could hear the baying of dogs. They were even louder than when they were at Collingwood. Eve could not get over how spooky this place was. She continued down the road when she spotted the Blue Whale. Eve turned quickly when she heard someone behind her. Standing there was Barnabas Collins.

"Good evening." When he noticed he had scared her, he said, "I am sorry, Officer Whitfield, I did not mean to frighten you. I was just headed to the Blue Whale for a drink. Since you are here, would you like to join me?"

His eyes… Eve could not look away from him. "I would like that, Mr. Collins."

"Please call me Barnabas," he said smoothly.

Eve smiled. "Barnabas… you may call me Eve."

Barnabas switched his cane to his right hand and offered his arm. Eve accepted his arm and turned away from him toward the Blue Whale. Barnabas opened his mouth and bared his fangs.

*Refers to my Perry Mason/Ironside crossover, The Case of the Politician's Wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Shadows Among Us

Chapter 04

4.1

Sarah Collins watched as her brother prepared to bite Officer Eve Whitfield. She shook her head back and forth. Barnabas Collins saw his sister and stopped.

"Little girl!" Eve called after her.

Barnabas retracted his fangs. "I am sorry, Eve. What did you say?"

"The little girl. She was there just a moment ago. Where could she have gone?"

Barnabas turned from Eve. "I did not see a little girl."

"She was standing right over there." Eve pointed to a slight clearing in the woods.

Barnabas looked in the direction she was pointing… where the ghost of Sarah Collins had been only moments ago. "Sometimes the moon and the trees can play tricks on the eyes, Eve. I did not see a little girl and I am standing right beside you."

Eve looked back at the clearing. "I could have sworn that I saw a little girl. She was dressed in a dress… looked like another century and she had on a bonnet."

Barnabas smiled. "I assure you, my dear, there was no little girl. Only the moon and the leaves on the trees. Come, let's have that drink." He looked her in the eye.

Eve could not look away from him. "Alright… let's… go."

Barnabas took her arm and they continued their journey to the Blue Whale. "Why would a beautiful woman such as yourself want to become a policewoman?"

Eve smiled. "Actually I had no idea what I wanted to be, Mr. Collins."

"Barnabas… please." He smiled at her and bowed.

"I am sorry, Barnabas. You already told me to use your first name. I guess you are such a gentleman. You speak proper English and you treat a woman with such respect that I feel I should address you in a proper manner."

"The English language is a beautiful language but you Americans have a tendency to murder it."

Eve laughed. "I suppose to an Englishman it might seem that way. We simply speak American not English. I think that is where you English do not understand us."

"I suppose that could be the reason. However, it is no excuse. You should speak proper English."

"How would one tell the difference between us? We would not be able to admire the way you speak."

"I suppose not."

"Tell me, Barnabas, my boss noticed that you do not have much of an accent. Why is that?"

Barnabas stopped their forward movement. He had never had his accent questioned before. Everyone had taken his word for being a Englishman. He did not need Robert Ironside checking into his non-existent English roots. "Where I am from has many people from America. Some of them were very close friends of mine. I spent much time with them. I suppose it is possible that I have lost much of my accent. I spent very little time with people from my native country."

"Exactly where are you from?" Eve asked.

They approached the Blue Whale. Barnabas had to keep from sighing in relief. "We have arrived. Shall we go inside?"

"Yes, shall we?"

Barnabas opened the door for Eve and she entered in front of him. He helped her out of her coat and hung it on the back of her chair before removing his cloak and hanging it on the back of his own chair. He then hung his cane on the chair as well. Barnabas held out her chair for her and she sat down. "What would you like to drink?"

"This is your town," she smiled. "Why don't you choose?"

Barnabas smiled, bowed and went to the bar. "Two sherries, please."

"Sure thing, Mr. Collins." The bartender poured two glasses of sherry. Barnabas reached into his pocket, pulled out some bills and paid him. He picked up the glasses and walked back to the table.

Barnabas set one glass down in front of Eve and placed the other on the table in front of his chair. He sat down. "Tell me more about yourself."

"Well, I grew up rather privileged," she responded.

"How did you get into police work?"

"I was a witness to a murder. I met Chief Ironside at that time. We struck up a friendship and the chief convinced me to go to work. He signed a recommendation for me to attend the police academy. I was assigned to him not long after I graduated from the academy."

"You are fond of him, are you not?"

"Yes, very much so. He is brilliant and there is not much he cannot solve. You are very fortunate your sheriff has asked for his help. He will find out what has been going on here and find the person responsible."

"Does your chief have any suspicions?"

"We have not been here long enough to develop any suspicions yet."

"I suppose all of us are suspects," Barnabas said.

Eve smiled. "The chief will check out everyone, Barnabas. I am sure you can understand that."

"Of course."

"Aren't you going to drink your sherry?"

Barnabas lifted the glass to his lips but removed it. "I suppose he is very interested in Willie Loomis."

"He is. I am sure he will be questioning him in the next day or so."

"I will make sure Willie is available tomorrow night if that suits Chief Ironside."

"Thank you, Barnabas. I will let him know."

"Well, I better see you back to your motel."

"That is not necessary. I am a policewoman, remember."

"I will not hear of it. I shall walk you back and see you safely inside. There is a maniac attacking women." Barnabas helped Eve into her coat and put on his cloak. After picking up his cane, he motioned for Eve to accompany him.

They left the bar and headed back toward the Collinsport Inn. As they reached the Inn, both of them stopped. Eve looked at Barnabas. She could not look away from him. What was it about this man? Why did she feel so drawn to him?

"I enjoyed myself immensely," he said.

Eve smiled as she continued to look into his eyes. "I did as well."

"May I call on you again?" Barnabas made sure he was holding her eyes with his.

Eve knew she should refuse remembering the conversation she had had with Chief Ironside. "I am not sure that it is a good idea."

"I see. Chief Ironside does not want you associating with those who are suspects."

"No, that isn't it," she quickly said.

"Then I am not a suspect?" Barnabas raised an eyebrow.

"It is not that you are a suspect. Chief Ironside is very thorough. He will be checking the backgrounds of every one who lives near the woods where the women were attacked as well as everyone who knows Maggie Evans."

"Of course. Then may I see you again in the interest of your investigation. I am quite sure I can help you and Chief Ironside." He continued to hold her gaze.

Eve barely heard his words. She heard herself answering him. "Yes, of course."

Barnabas opened the door as Eve stepped inside. "Goodnight, Eve."

"Goodnight, Barnabas." She went into the inn. Turning, she looked out the window but Barnabas was no where to be seen. She wondered how he could have disappeared so quickly.

4.2

The vampire opened the door to the old house. He was met at the door by Willie. "Is Miss Whitfield alright?"

Barnabas looked at Willie and snapped, "Why shouldn't she be?"

"I dunno." He looked away from him.

Julia Hoffman came out of the drawing room. "Did you, Barnabas?"

"Did I what?"

"Attack Ironside's policewoman?"

"It is no concern of yours," the vampire said in a low deadly voice.

Julia turned to Willie. "I would like to talk to Barnabas alone. Will you excuse us, Willie?"

"This concerns me too," he protested.

Barnabas turned on his servant and snarled, "The only thing that concerns you is what I choose to tell you. Now leave us."

Willie knew better than to argue with him when he used that tone of voice. He left them immediately.

Julia stared at Barnabas. "You did not answer me."

"I don't have to justify myself to you either," he growled.

"No but you do want me to continue the treatments, don't you?"

Barnabas turned quickly toward her. Julia could not believe how fast the vampire could move. It was considerably faster than any human could.

"Are you threatening me, Julia?"

"Of course not. I am your friend. I started the treatments to help you. You agreed not to attack anyone."

"It may not be a choice that I will have. I cannot allow Chief Ironside to learn the truth about me."

"He won't. Now tell me, did you attack Eve Whitfield?"

"No, I intended to bring her under my control but Sarah interfered."

"You saw Sarah?" Julia asked, suprised.

"Yes, she appeared to me just as I was about to bite the policewoman."

"Barnabas, it is for the best. Chief Ironside is already suspicious of you. You do not want to do anything that will draw his attention. Did you learn anything from Officer Whitfield?"

"Only that the detective is checking all of us that live in this area."

Julia nodded. "I don't see anything unusual about that. Did Whitfield question you at all?"

"She asked about where I was from and why I don't have more of an English accent."

"What did you tell her?"

"I did not give her a name of a city."

"And the accent?"

He told her what he had said to Eve.

"Did she believe you?"

"There is no reason why she should not. She is not the problem. None of what I said will hold up if Ironside starts checking."

"What will you do?"

"That depends on Ironside," Barnabas said.

Julia knew fully well what that meant. Maybe she had been wrong about Officer Whitfield. If she were under Barnabas' control, then she would back up his story. She did not like it but it might be the only way to keep Ironside from discovering that he did not come from England.

4.3

"I did not ask you to meet with Barnabas Collins!" Ironside roared.

"I did not go looking for him, Chief. I just happened to run into him. He asked me to join him for a drink. I saw no harm in it. It was a perfect opportunity to learn more about him."

"Which you did not do. We still do not know where he is from, now do we?"

Eve looked away from her boss. "No. I did ask him. I did not realize that he had evaded the question."

Ironside shook his head. "I thought you said you were up to investigating Barnabas Collins."

"I am, Chief. I was able to get something out of him."

Ed approached them. "Chief, she might be able to get more out of him then we could. After all, Collins did seem to be preoccupied with Eve at dinner last night. The feminine touch might loosen him up a bit."

"It might if Officer Whitfield could control her attraction to him," Ironside grumbled.

"Chief, I can handle Barnabas Collins. I already told you I could."

Ironside sighed. "Alright, Eve. You come with me. Ed, you start on Roger Collins and then talk to some of the employees at the Collins shipping yard."

"Alright, let's get going," Ironside said as he wheeled toward the door.

4.4

"Robert Ironside had dinner at Collingwood last night," Angelique reported.

"Yes, my dear. I am aware of it. Nothing happens at Collingwood that I am not aware of."

"Won't you reconsider allowing Julia Hoffman to cure Barnabas Collins?" Angelique pleaded.

"We have already had this discussion. You are not to interfere. I do have a job for you. Do you think you can use your considerable charms and find out from Ironside's young detective exactly what Ironside has planned?"

"Yes of course. Would you like me to take control of the young man?" Angelique asked.

"No, just find out what you can but that is it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good because, you will be very sorry if I find out otherwise. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Nicholas, it is clear." He watched as Angelique left his cottage.

4.5

Mark pulled the van in front of the Old House. After stopping and shutting off the engine, He turned and looked at Ironside. "What next,

Chief?"

"I am going to take a look around. You go with Eve. Tell Barnabas Collins you want to talk to Willie Loomis."

"I should stay with you. Eve can question Willie Loomis," Mark suggested.

"No, I want you with Eve. I don't like the sound of Loomis' reputation. I want you with her. I will join you both shortly. Now get going."

Mark considered trying to change the chief's mind but knew once he made it up, he would not budge. Mark got out of the van and headed for the door.

Ironside wheeled his chair onto the lift and pushed the button. Once down on the ground, Ironside looked at the Old House. It was not as big as the Collingwood mansion but it was still huge by anyone's standard.

He shook his head. The condition of the place was pretty run down. Yet Ironside could see that someone was working to restore it. He could not help but think that it looked like something out of a horror movie.

He wheeled away from the house and went around to the back. Ironside looked at the ground. He could see footprints, a woman's footprints. He wheeled toward a door. It was not an entrance into the mansion. He reached for the knob. It was locked.

"My brother keeps that locked. You will have to ask his permission to look inside."

Ironside turned to see a little girl dressed in a dress and bonnet that looked as if it could be from another century. "Just who are you?" he asked her .

"My name is Sarah. What's yours?"

"Robert Ironside. Is Barnabas Collins your brother?"

"Yes, he is. Have you met him?"

Yes, I have." He looked at her dress again. "Why are you dressed that way, Sarah?"

"What way?"

"That dress. It looks to be a couple hundred years old."

"It is."

"Why do you wear it?"

"Because this is how we dress."

"Your brother did not tell me he had a sister."

"No, he wouldn't," she replied.

"In fact, no one mentioned you at all."

"David is the only one that can see me."

"Then why can I see you?"

"Because, I want you to. You are here to find out who attacked those women?"

"That's right. I am. Did you know Maggie Evans?"

"Oh yes, I like Maggie. I went to visit her today to let her know everything is going to be alright."

Ironside raised an eyebrow. "You know where she is?"

"Of course I do. She is my friend. I helped her get away."

"Get away from whom."

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"You better come with me. I will take you to your brother." Ironside turned his chair and began to wheel away. When he did not hear Sarah following, he turned his chair back toward her. "Sarah..." He looked around. Sarah was no where to be found. He wheeled in the direction he had seen her. "Sarah!"

The answer came from behind him. Yes, Mr. Ironside?"

Puzzled, Ironside asked, "How did you get back there?"

"It was easy. I can do lots of things."

"I think you better come with me, Sarah. Let's go inside and have a talk with your brother."

"We can not talk to my brother."

"Why not?" Ironside asked her.

"Because it is daytime. Besides that is not why I am here to see you."

"Then why are you here to see me?"

"You are in danger and so is your friend, Eve."

"What kind of danger?"

"Just danger. You should go home. I like you, Mr. Ironside. I do not want anything to happen to you."

"Sarah, what could happen to me? Do you know who attacked those girls?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you. Please, just go home."

"I can't do that. Do you know who took Maggie Evans?"

"Yes."

"Is it the same person that attacked those girls?"

"Yes."

"Sarah, you must tell me. You don't want anyone else to get hurt do you."

"He will not hurt anyone else."

"Come with me, Sarah. Let's go inside." Ironside wheeled toward her. She backed away from him.

"No. I have told you what I came to tell you. Now I must go."

"I am sorry but you will have to come with me, Sarah." Ironside dropped his eyes from her momentarily to turn his chair. When he looked up again, Sarah was gone.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Ironside shouted. He looked around but the little girl was no where in sight. The detective wheeled his chair over to where she had been but he could not find her anywhere. "Where did that flaming kid go?" After searching nearby for a few minutes, he finally gave up. If he had not been confined in this damn chair, she never would have gotten away from him. He would have a conversation with Barnabas Collins. Why was he allowing the child to roam around in the woods when there was a maniac attacking women? Who was to say that his next victim would not be a little girl. Ironside headed back to the Old House.

4.6

"You have to get out of here. Barnabas is not here. I cannot help you," Willie told Eve and Mark.

"Mr. Loomis, we can always come back and see Mr. Collins later. It is you that we would like to speak to." Eve made no attempt to leave.

"I don't know anything. I can't help you. Now you have to leave."

There was a knock at the door. Willie had a look of panic on his face.

"Aren't you going to answer the door?" Mark asked.

"No. I am not expecting anyone. Now I want you to go" Loomis was becoming increasingly agitated.

"If you won't answer it I will." Mark walked over to the double doors and opened them to allow his boss entrance into the Old House.

Ironside wheeled in and stared at Willie. The young man looked away from him. "I am Chief Ironside of the San Francisco Police Department on special assignment. We are investigating the disappearance of Maggie Evans and the attacks on those women."

"I know who you are. You have to leave and come back when Barnabas is home. I can't help you." Loomis reeked of nervousness.

"I will talk to Mr. Collins later. Right now I would like to ask you some questions."

"I don't know anything," Willie insisted.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that," Ironside said.

"I told you to leave. Just get out. Come back when Barnabas is home."

"It is alright Willie." Julia Hoffman entered the room. "Barnabas would want you to cooperate with Chief Ironside."

"Are you sure, Julia?"

"Yes, Willie. I am sure. Answer Chief Ironside's questions." She smiled at him to try to ease the tension in the room.

"Well, if you think that is what Barnabas would want."

"I do."

"Thank you Doctor Hoffman," Ironside said.

Julia nodded and smiled at him.

"Mr. Loomis, how long have you been working for Mr. Collins."

"Ever since he arrived," Willie said with a sideways glance at Julia.

"And I take it you are a general handyman?"

"Yea, that is right."

"Where were you the night Maggie Evans disappeared?"

Loomis became agitated again. "Why would you ask me that? I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Just routine, Mr. Loomis," Ironside told him. "Now, where were you?"

"I don't remember. Probably right here at the Old House. Barnabas has a very good memory. He will remember if I was here."

"Were you fond of Maggie Evans?" Eve asked.

"Yea. Everyone liked Maggie," Willie answered.

"Did you ever ask her out?" Ironside asked.

"Naw... she is engaged to Joe Haskell.

"Some people say you were obsessed with her." Ironside watched the young man closely. He was entirely too nervous. Something did not set right with him. He wanted to know more about him.

"That's a lie!"

"Is it? Then why do people think that?"

"I dunno. You will have to ask them."

"What did you do before you came to work for Barnabas Collins?" Eve asked.

"I...kinda... moved around."

"You were a con artist. You swindled or stole from people, didn't you?" Ironside demanded

"That was before I came to work for Barnabas. I have been straight since then."

"Did Miss Evans reject you?" Ironside asked.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Julia Hoffman stepped in as Willie had become extremely agitated. "Chief Ironside, I think you will find that Mr. Collins will vouch for Willie. I believe he will tell you that he was here both nights in question."

"I will be sure to ask him about it. Where can he be reached?" the chief inquired.

Willie looked at Julia. She didn't want Ironside asking Willie anymore questions. She could tell that he was cracking under pressure. Who knew what he would say if Ironside kept the pressure on. "I am sorry, Chief but he can not be reached in the daytime. He works in Bangor. If you come back after sunset, I am sure you will catch him then."

"I don't think that he has left this house, Doctor Hoffman."

Julia raised her eyebrows. She looked away from the detective and asked, "Oh... what makes you say that?"

"The hall tree in the foyer, at the door. Mr. Collins' cloak is hanging on it."

"Surely, Chief, you can't think that Barnabas only has one coat."

"No, most people have more than one. But most people don't have a wolf-head cane." He looked at Hoffman for a reaction.

"He probably just forgot it," Willie offered.

"He does not give me the impression that he is inclined to forget things," Ironside disagreed.

"No one is perfect. Not even Barnabas," Julia said.

"I was told he never goes anywhere without it."

"He has gone without it on several occasions, Mr. Ironside." Julia stared directly at him. She knew that doing anything else would leave him with suspicions.

"That is not what I have heard."

"Well, since we are the people that spend the most time with him, I would think what we have observed would carry more weight. However, if you don't believe that Mr. Collins is not here, you are welcome to search the house."

"Julia!" Willie exclaimed in alarm.

"It is alright, Willie. Barnabas has nothing to hide," she told him.

Nothing to hide! Willie could not believe it! He held his breath, waiting to see if the detective took her up on the suggestion.

Julia continued to stare directly at Ironside, defying him to search the Old House.

"That won't be necessary," he finally said. "Please tell Mr. Collins that I will be back to see him tonight." He turned his chair away from them to head for the door.

"We will," Julia said.

Suddenly, Ironside turned his chair back toward them. "I was just wondering. Why does Mr. Collins allow his sister to play in the woods unsupervised when there is a man out there attacking women?"

Julia and Willie looked at each other. "Sister? Mr. Collins does not have a sister, Chief Ironside," Julia said.

Ironside's face showed no emotion even though he was surprised at the statement. "He does not have a sister named Sarah?"

"No, he does not." Julia tried to hide her recognition of Sarah's name. She was not sure she had been successful. She was sure Willie had not hidden his. Ironside was entirely too sharp to have missed Willie's look of panic. She never should have allowed Ironside to question him out of Barnabas' presense. He could have controlled Willie. Julia wondered just how much damage he had done. She worried even more what Barnabas would do when he found out about this meeting.

Ironside said nothing more. He turned his chair and wheeled toward the door. Mark Sanger and Eve Whitfield followed him out of the Old House.

Once outside, Eve asked, "What was that all about a sister named Sarah?"

"I ran into a little girl in the woods. She said she was the sister of Barnabas Collins. She also said that you and I are in danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"She would not say. She also said that she knew that Maggie Evans was alright and that she had visited her earlier today."

Eve was shocked. "Why didn't you take the girl in for questioning?"

"I intended to Eve but she disappeared when I turned around." He stood and looked at his policewoman. What did you find out before I came in?"

Nothing, Willie Loomis refused to talk to me. He just kept insisting I come back when Barnabas was home."

"Something is not right. Loomis is just too damn nervous. Did you see the look of recognition on his face when I mentioned Sarah?"

"Yes, and Doctor Hoffman recognized the name as well. She tried to hide it but... "

"But failed miserably," Ironside interrupted. "I want to know where Barnabas Collins goes during the day. He is never seen without that cane, so why did he leave it behind today?"

"Why did you not take Doctor Hoffman up on her offer to search the house?" Mark asked

"We didn't have a search warrant," Ironside responded.

"She gave you permission," Eve pointed out.

"Permission to look for what? Collins? What would be the justification? What does it matter that she gave us permission? Anything that we would have found would be inadmissible. She is not a resident in that house. She had no authority to allow us to search it. I think she knew that. She was not expecting me to take her up on it."

"Do you want me to look for Sarah?"

"No, I don't want you out in these woods alone," Ironside replied.

"Chief, I am a policewoman. I can take care of myself."

"Eve, I don't like what is going on around here. Let's see if we can find out more about Sarah Collins and her mysterious brother."

Mark wheeled him to the van as Eve followed. After Ironside was safely inside, they drove away from the Old House.

4.7

Sgt. Ed Brown waited in the shipping office of Roger Collins. He had been there for almost an hour. Collins had been in and out of the office. Every time Ed tried to talk to him, he put him off. Ed was determined the next time he walked into the office, he would not allow Collins to do it again.

The door to the shipping office opened and Roger Collins stepped in. He displayed an irritated look when he saw that Ironside's man was still sitting there. "I told you, Brown, I don't think I will have the time to speak with you today. There isn't anything I can tell you anyway. Why are you not out there trying to find out who the maniac is instead of pestering decent folks?"

"Just how do we decide who the decent folks are Mr. Collins? I have waited as long as I am willing to do so. Chief Ironside expects results."

"I don't care what Chief Ironside expects. He has been a major disappointment… and I am not accustomed to being treated like a school boy."

"Then stop acting like one. Now, sir, you can either talk to me now or I will arrest you and we will do this at the Sheriff's office. The choice is yours."

"How dare you! You have no jurisdiction here. You can't arrest me!"

"Sherif Patterson has already said he will stand behind any decision Chief Ironside makes. I don't have the time to step around your sensitivities, Mr. Collins. Please don't find out the hard way that Chief Ironside gets what he wants."

Ed waited to see what Roger Collins' next move was going to be. He did not really want to arrest him but he wanted even less to go back to the chief and tell him he had accomplished absolutely nothing. He would rather listen to Roger Collins roar than the chief. "Well, Mr. Collins? What will it be?"

Roger blew out a disgusted snort. "Get on with it. I don't have all day."

"Thank you. What can you tell me about Joe Haskell?"

Roger shook his head back and forth. Is that the direction your boss is going in? I can tell you, he is wasting his time. Joe is crazy about Maggie. He would never harm her."

"He works for you, doesn't he?"

"He works here at the shipyard but he doesn't work directly for me."

"Has he had any problems while working here?"

"How would I know? I am not interested in an employee's personal life… only that he does his job. If he wasn't doing his job, I am sure I would have heard about it by now."

"The kind of problem I am talking about would be something personal that might affect his work."

"Oh, I see. Problems with Maggie? Is that what you are thinking, Brown? Well, forget it. He has been a model employee and he and Maggie were… are in love." He looked at the sergeant with contempt and mumbled, "To think Sheriff Patterson is wasting the taxpayers' money on a big-shot detective that doesn't have the instincts to look in the right direction."

"And what would the right direction be, Mr. Collins?" Ed asked.

"It has to be a loner… probably someone from out of town. Collinsport is a small community, Brown. We all know one another. You are wasting your time investigating us."

"Chief Ironside is very thorough, Mr. Collins. It will take time to find the man who is doing this. With a little cooperation from you and others, we will be able to eliminate the very people your are talking about as suspects."

"For God's sakes, man, you should be looking at that Loomis fellow! Now there is an obvious suspect!"

"And we will check him out," Ed assured him. "In fact, Chief Ironside went over to the Old House to talk to him and Barnabas Collins."

"Well, it is about time! Do you have anything else for me?"

"Not right now but we might want to talk to you again. Do I have your permission to talk to your employees on the dock?"

"If you must but don't keep them from their work." Roger Collins got up and left the office, slamming the door.

"Thanks, Chief," Ed said. Why couldn't he have assigned him to talk to Victoria Winters or Carolyn Stoddard? No, he gets Roger Collins. He left the office and headed toward the docks.

The little girl he had seen in the cemetery walked up to him. "Hello, Sgt. Brown."

"Hello… it's Sarah, isn't it?" Ed squatted down to be at eye level with her.

"That's right. You should convince your chief to go back to California… where ever that is. I never heard of it."

"Why should the chief go back before he solves the case? Don't you want to find the man who kidnapped Maggie Evans and attacked those women?"

"I already know who did it and he did not mean to hurt any of them. All of them are still alive. He didn't mean to hurt them?" she said again.

Ed looked into the eyes of the little girl who was dressed in clothes that belonged in at least two centuries ago. "Who did it?"

"I can't tell you. You would go after him and he would be forced to kill you. He doesn't really want to kill anyone. He won't if people just leave him alone. It is not his fault."

"What's not his fault?" Ed asked.

"The way he is?"

"And what is that?"

"He's dead, you know," Sarah said. "It is not his fault he can't rest."

This is silly, Ed thought. Why am I wasting time talking to a child who thinks a dead man attacked the women. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to be going." Ed stood up and started to walk away from Sarah.

"Your chief is in danger, Sergeant Brown."

Ed turned back. "Why do you say that?"

"There are bad people who do not want him to find out what happened. They will kill him if they have to. You too and Officer Whitfield. Tell your chief to go home."

"Tell me who these people are, Sarah?"

"I can't. I can only tell you so much. I have nothing else to say. I will be going now."

There was a loud noise down by the dock. Ed instinctively turned to look. "Sarah," he said as he looked back but she was no longer there. Brown looked around. He was in wide open space. Where could she have gone so quickly that he did not see her retreat? It was then that Ed noticed the ground. He saw his footprints in the mud. He looked back to see that he had left a long line of them after leaving Roger Collins' office. Ed looked at where Sarah had been standing. There were no prints from the little girl. "But that's impossible," Ed said to himself. He looked around in a circle from where Sarah had been. There weren't any prints to indicate which direction she had come. He pulled out his cellphone and took pictures of the area. How could that child not have left prints? The chief was never going to believe him.

"What's the matter, Sergeant Brown? You look like you have seen a ghost?"

Ed turned to see a beautiful blond woman standing behind him. "No, no ghost," he said with a smile. "You know who I am."

"Of course. The entire town is talking about Chief Ironside being here."

"Forgive me, but you have me at a disadvantage. I don't know who you are."

"My name is Angelique. I was out for a walk and saw you talking to yourself. I figured you must be going over the case out loud."

Ed gave her a funny look. Talking to himself? "I was talking to Sarah."

"Sarah? I don't know anyone around here by that name," Angelique said.

"She is a little girl, about eight or nine years old."

Angelique's jaw tighten. "I am sorry but there is no little girl in these parts by that name."

"She was dressed in clothes from another century," Ed said.

Angelique looked away quickly from Ed. "Really?"

One thing working for Chief Robert T. Ironside had done for him was to give him the ability to read people's body language and expression. Ed was positive that Angelique knew who Sarah was. Why did she deny knowing the little girl?

"Angelique, didn't you see Sarah?"

She turned back to him. "All I saw was a man talking to himself, Sergeant Brown." She pointed to the ground. "There are no other footprints besides yours and mine. Is this some kind of test your chief is conducting?"

"Test? No, of course not." Ed decided to drop the subject of Sarah since he knew it made him look like an idiot. How could he expect to pursue the subject when he could not explain the lack of footprints.

"Well then, are you finished here?" Angelique asked.

"No. I was about to go to the docks and question the men."

"But you have already done that," Angelique said.

"What? No, I have… not… yet…"

Angelique held his gaze. She pulled out a medallion. It gave off a bright light. Ed stared at the medallion. He could not take his eyes away from it. "You have gone to the docks and everyone there agrees that Barnabas Collins is the man that your chief should be looking into. Do you understand, Sergeant Brown?"

"Yes… I … understand," Brown replied in a monotone voice.

"Good. You will go back to your chief and tell him that Barnabas Collins is responsible for the attacks on the women."

"I… tell Chief Ironside…. Barnabas Collins is… responsible for …the attacks."

"Very good, Sergeant. You will not remember this meeting. You will also come to me when I call for you. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Ed said, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Good, now what were you saying, Sergeant?"

Ed shook his head. His thinking was cloudy for a moment. "I am sorry, what were we talking about?"

"You were saying you had to get back to your chief."

"Yes, I better get going. It was nice meeting you, Angelique."

"Likewise, Sergeant Brown." She smiled at him and walked away.

If Nicholas thought she was going to allow Barnabas out of his curse, he was sadly mistaken. She would have to be careful. The witch could not allow him to know what she was doing. Angelique had plans for Sgt. Brown. She would use him to lead Ironside right to Barnabas and she would do it before Julia Hoffman cured him of his vampirism. She would not let Barnabas be free of her.

Nicholas allowing Barnabas to be cured was not an option, even if it meant defying him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Shadows Among Us

Chapter 05

5.1

"Mark, head for Sheriff Patterson's office," Ironside ordered his aide. "I want more information on Willie Loomis and Barnabas Collins."

Mark nodded and turned down the road he knew would lead to the Sheriff's office. When they arrived, Eve and Mark got out of the van and met Chief Ironside at the lift side. The life whined as it lowered the detective to the ground.

"Damn noisy thing," Ironside complained. "It is not the quality of the one in our van."

Eve smiled. "Maybe you will appreciate the commissioner a bit more the next time we climb into our van."

Ironside looked up at his policewoman. "Since when have I not appreciated the commissioner?"

"That's a loaded question if I ever heard one," Mark said, as he stepped behind Ironside's wheelchair and began wheeling him toward the Sheriff's office. Upon reaching the door, Eve opened it and stood back to allow Mark to push the boss into the office.

"Bob, it is good to see you," Sheriff Patterson called out as his friend wheeled over to his desk. "How's the progress of the case coming?"

"Slow," Ironside growled. "I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, Bob. What do you want me to do?"

Ironside frowned and stared out the window. "Something bothers me about Willie Loomis and Barnabas Collins. I want to check into both of their backgrounds. We need to learn more about both of them."

"Do you suspect either of them to be behind the attacks or Maggie's kidnapping? Frankly, I think the chances of Barnabas Collins being behind it are remote. Now, the Loomis fellow is another thing altogether. I think he knows more than he is telling us."

"He does and we are going to find out what it is. The man simply acts like a guilty man," Eve said.

Ironside looked at his policewoman and asked, "And just what does a guilty man act like, Officer Whitfield?"

Eve turned red. She knew that tone of voice when the chief delivered it. He was, in his own way, telling her to stick to the facts. Yet, she knew the chief himself had to suspect Loomis. "He is far too nervous, Chief. He would not even talk to us at first. He tried to throw Mark and me out of the Old House."

"He's always nervous, Officer Whitfield. He's been that way since he got here," Patterson offered.

"He acted like he was hiding something?" Mark said.

Patterson shrugged. "If he is, I have not been able to find out what it is." He walked over to the file cabinet and pulled out a folder. When he reached the desk, he handed it to Ironside. "That is everything we have on Willie Loomis.

Ironside began flipping through it. "Arrest for scamming an elderly lady out of her life's savings… charges dropped for lack of evidence."

"That lack of evidence is that they never found any of the money on Loomis," Patterson said, "or anywhere else for that matter. There just was not any evidence that the money was ever in his possession."

"Most of what is here is conning people out of money and jewelry," the chief observed. He began handing pages to Eve as he finished them.

"So he shows up in a town that just happens to have one of the wealthiest families in the country," Mark said. "Has he tried to swindle money out of the Collins family?"

"He hasn't directly but his partner certainly did. He convinced Elizabeth that she was guilty of killing her husband, Paul Stoddard. He claimed he buried him in the basement of Collingwood. He threatened to expose her unless she married him. He intended to take over the Collins's business."

"What happened?" Ironside asked.

"We dug up the basement. The box he was supposed to be buried in was empty. McGuire admitted that although Mrs. Stoddard had clobbered Paul Stoddard, he awakened and left Collingwood. That is when he got the idea to blackmail her."

"Was there any evidence that Loomis was part of it?" Ironside asked.

"Not that I could find. No, I think it was a scheme that Jason McGuire was running by himself. Loomis may have known about it but he made no threats against Mrs. Stoddard. We ran McGuire out of town. He has not been seen since."

"But Loomis stayed…" Eve stated.

"Yes. He had taken ill. In fact, he stayed at Collingwood while he recovered. Then he got the job working for Barnabas Collins."

"It is a pretty big house, Chief," Eve remarked. "Loomis could have Maggie Evans hidden somewhere and Barnabas would not even be aware of it."

"No, Eve, I don't think so." Ironside continued to read the file the sheriff had compiled on Willie Loomis.

"Then how do you explain his behavior?" Mark asked.

"He could have been trying to protect Collins," Ironside suggested.

"Chief, I have spent a bit of time with Barnabas. I just can't see him as a kidnapper," Eve said in disagreement.

"I didn't say he is the kidnapper, Eve. Perhaps Loomis suspects him… possibly wrongly but he just might believe he has something to do with it."

"But why would he protect Collins?" George Patterson asked. "He has not worked for him that long. He doesn't seem to have affection for Barnabas. Quite the opposite, actually. He seems scared to death of him."

Ironside looked back at Patterson. He waved the file at him. "Do you suppose Loomis has ever lived in anything like the Old House? Granted it is a bit run down but Collins is restoring it to its original condition. It's a mansion. Loomis likely never saw the inside of a mansion before. He's got a full time job, a place to sleep…"

"Some place to sleep," Eve said. "It doesn't even have a furnace. Can you imagine how cold it gets in there at night? This is only October. It is going to get a lot colder."

Ironside continued without acknowledging Eve's comment. "A place to sleep and he doesn't have to worry about where his next meal comes from. If Collins were guilty, he would lose all that. Seems to me he has a very good reason for protecting him."

"The chief has a point. He isn't exactly the picture of a man with a conscious. A few attacked women and one kidnapped woman would not mean anything to him," Mark added.

"I can't believe Barnabas Collins is capable of what has happened," Patterson said shaking his head. "He has spent much time with his family and seems genuinely interested in the community. He is so well mannered. No, he isn't the type."

"Neither is Loomis," Ironside said.

"Chief, I don't understand. You saw how he reacted," Eve said.

"And it could be explained exactly as I said. Besides, you read that file, Eve. There is not one instance of assault on anyone."

"He has gotten into bar fights," Eve pointed out.

"I got into a couple of them before I joined the force," Ironside said. "Drinking too much can lead to it," Ironside said in Willie's defense.

"Are you saying he is not capable of assaulting anyone?" Mark inquired.

"I didn't say that. What I am saying is there is nothing in that file that indicates that he would attack or kidnap women."

"So we take him off the list of suspects then?" Eve asked.

"I didn't say that either," Ironside said, his voice showing a bit of irritation. "What I am saying is that we consider all possibilities. If we spend all our time on Loomis and we are wrong, we may let the guilty party get away."

"Alright, Chief. What do you want to do next? Eve asked.

"I want you to talk to Barnabas Collins. Only this time, I would like some useful information. I would like you to remember that this is an investigation."

Eve blushed. "Yes, sir."

"Where in the blazes is Ed?" Ironside complained. "He should have been back by now."

"He'll call in when he's ready," Mark said.

"Well in the meantime I am going to Collingwood. Eve, you wait here for the information on Barnabas Collins. Mark, I will drop you off At the Collinsport Inn. Contact Carl Reese. Have him call immigration and find out just exactly when our Mr. Collins entered this country."

Mark wheeled him out of the Sheriff's office. After he dropped Mark at the Inn, Ironside drove the specially equipped van to Collinwood.

5.2

Ed got into the vehicle that he borrowed from Sheriff Patterson. He shook his head. Everyone at the docks believed that it was Barnabas Collins that was responsible for the attacks and the kidnapping of Maggie Evans. He could not remember anyone offering him a shred of proof. In fact, his memory of whom he questioned and what they said was very hazy. He did not understand why he could not remember.

One thing that was very clear was his conversation with Sarah. He was still puzzled by the fact that she left no footprints coming and going. It made no sense. It was impossible. Even a little girl Sarah's size would have had to leave footprints in that mud. It was far too soft.

Ed drove the police cruiser toward the Collinsport Inn. He was not sure he would find the chief but he would check there first. When he arrived, Mark was on the phone.

"Alright, Carl. I will wait here for your call." He hung up the phone and turned to see Ed.

"Hello, Ed. What did you find out?" The two of them brought each other up to date.

"So she disappeared on you twice and once on the chief. It is almost as if she were a ghost," Mark said.

Ed chuckled. I would like to see you get that past the chief. He looked around. "Where's Eve?"

"At the sheriff's office waiting on information about Barnabas Collins."

The phone rang. Mark walked over to it. "Hello."

"Mark, according to immigration, no one by the name of Barnabas Collins entered the country at the time he claims to have come over from England," Lt. Reese said.

"What about before or after?" Mark suggested.

"I checked two years back. Nothing. If he really is from England them he is here illegally."

"Okay, Carl. I will tell the chief."

"Anything else?"

"I am sure the chief will let you know." Mark hung up the phone.

Ed smiled. "You have been around the chief too long. You are picking up his habits."

Mark looked at Ed. "What habits?"

"Hanging up abruptly without saying goodbye."

Mark smiled. "Did I do that?"

"Like I said, you have been around the chief too long. I am going to go to Collingwood and see if I can help him. If you have nothing more to do here, you might as well come with me."

"Let's go." Mark grabbed his jacket and followed Ed out the door.

5.3

Robert Ironside pulled the van as close to Collingwood as possible. He wheeled into the lift and lowered his wheelchair to the ground. As he wheeled toward the door, he heard a voice behind him.

"You did not listen to me, Chief Ironside."

He turned his wheelchair toward Sarah Collins. "And you ran off. You know that you are wanted by the police for questioning?"

"Yes, but there is nothing I can tell you."

"You said you know where Maggie Evans is. You must tell me."

"I can't tell you but you will figure it out. I will help you. Talk to Dr. Hoffman."

The door swung open and David stepped outside. "Chief, I did not know you were coming today."

Ironside had fallen prey to his reflexes as he turned to look at David. "I am here to see Mrs. Stoddard." He turned and said, "Sarah, you must... Sarah?"

David's eyes widen. "You saw Sarah?"

"Of course I did. David, please go find her and bring her back," Ironside requested.

"I am sorry, Chief, but that is impossible. Sarah can only be seen when she chooses to be."

Ironside stared at David. "What do you mean by that?"

"She is a ghost. She lived a long time ago. She says she is here to look out for her brother."

"And her brother is Barnabas Collins?"

David laughed. "If Cousin Barnabas was her brother, than that would make him nearly two hundred years old. You can see for yourself that he is flesh and blood. He is not a ghost."

David could tell from the look on Chief Ironside's face that he did not believe a word he was saying.

"David! You know better than to leave the door open this time of year!" Victoria Winters scolded the young man as she came out of the mansion.

"I was just letting Chief Ironside into the house."

Victoria looked at Ironside. "Is there something I can do for you, Chief?"

"I would like to see Mrs. Stoddard."

"Is she expecting you?"

"No, she is not but she did say I could call on her at any time."

"I will tell her you are here. Please come in." Victoria led Ironside into the drawing room. "If you will wait here, I will be right back."

Ironside turned and looked at David Collins. "So you believe in ghosts?"

David nodded. "And you will too if you stay here long enough."

A large book caught Ironside's eye. He wheeled over to the table it was laying on. He looked back at David and asked, "May I?"

"Of course. It is a history of the Collins family. I suggest that you take a look at page sixty-three. I think you will find it very interesting. You will have to excuse me, Chief Ironside. If I don't do my studies, I will be in trouble with Vicky again." David left the drawing room.

Ironside turned to page sixty-three as David had suggested. There on the page was a sketch of Barnabas Collins. Sitting in his lap was a little girl. He stared at the old sketch. It was dated the late seventeen hundreds. The man in the sketch could easily be mistaken for the Barnabas Collins that he met at dinner here in Collingwood. He had been told that the present Barnabas Collins had a striking resemblance to his ancestor so he was not surprised. The little girl had his full attention. If the picture had not been from the seventeen hundreds, he would have sworn it was a picture of the current Barnabas Collins with the little girl he had met whose name was also Sarah... and if she was indeed the sister of the Old House occupant as she claimed, then her name was also Collins.

Chief Ironside read the section on the Collins family. He was amazed that every one of the Collins' from that era had an exact double in this one. Naomi Collins looked like Elizabeth Collins-Stoddard. Roger Collins was a duplicate of Joshua Collins. Even young David Collins had a double, Daniel Collins.

Ironside was so engrossed in the Collins family history that he did not hear Elizabeth Collins-Stoddard walk into the room. "I am sure you will find that book fascinating, Chief Ironside."

"Your family's resemblance to the Collins of the seventeen hundreds is absolutely amazing."

"Yes, isn't it?"

Ironside pointed to the picture of Barnabas and Sarah. "Am I right in assuming that this is Barnabas and Sarah Collins?"

"Why yes, it is indeed. Why do you ask?"

He placed his finger on the image of Sarah Collins. "I met this little girl in the woods or rather a little girl who looks exactly like her. She must be a member of the Collins family. She told me that she was Barnabas' sister, Sarah."

Elizabeth looked at Ironside with slight confusion. "To my knowledge, Chief Ironside, Barnabas does not have a sister."

"That is exactly what Julia Hoffman and Willie Loomis told me. However, this little girl told me her name was Sarah Collins."

"And she also told you that Barnabas was her brother?"

"That is correct."

"I have not seen a little girl around these parts that looks like the Sarah Collins of the past. No one in this family looks like her."

"There was a knock on the door in the foyer. "If you'll excuse me, I must answer that." Elizabeth Stoddard left the drawing room. She returned with Sergeant Ed Brown and Mark Sanger.

"Hello, Chief," Ed said. We thought we would give you a hand."

Ed looked over Ironside's shoulder to the book that was opened to the picture of Sarah Collins. "That is the little girl I have seen in the woods twice now."

Ironside looked at his sergeant. "You have seen this little girl? When?"

"Last night. She was talking to David Collins at the cemetery when I picked him up. Then again today over near the docks." Ed told him.

"Look again, Ed. That is not the same girl you saw."

Ed bent over Ironside and looked at the picture. "Yes, that is the same…" He noticed the date. "I would have sworn that this is the same girl that I saw. She was even wearing that same dress."

"Sergeant Brown, I assure you whoever you saw was not that girl. She died in the late seventeen hundreds," Elizabeth said.

Ironside did not doubt that. He did not believe in ghosts. "Do you have any idea who the girl is? She stated to me that she knew who had attacked those women. She told me it was the same man that kidnapped Maggie Evans."

"I am sorry but no I do not," Elizabeth said.

"Her name is Sarah Collins and she is a ghost," David said from the doorway of the drawing room.

Everyone turned to look at him. "That is ridiculous, David. This is serious. Chief Ironside is trying to locate Maggie Evans. Please leave us at once."

"Just a minute," Ironside said. "Come here, David." The young man entered the drawing room and walked over to the detective.

"I have been telling everyone about Sarah and nobody believes me. I play with her in the woods all the time."

"Stop this at once, David!" Elizabeth insisted.

"Please, Mrs. Stoddard. Let him speak." Ironside nodded at David.

"She is the Sarah Collins in that book." David pointed at the book beside Ironside.

Ironside was not about to argue the existence of a ghost with a child but if David could help him find Sarah Collins then he would indulge him a bit. "Alright, David. How do you know she is a ghost?"

David smiled at the thought someone might believe him… especially a famous detective. "She told me so. Besides, she is always disappearing right in front of me."

"You saw her disappear into thin air?" Mark asked.

"Of course not. She is more discreet then that." David stepped over to Robert Ironside and looked him squarely in the eye. "Sometimes, I can get her to come to me when I call for her."

"Can you do so now?" Ironside asked.

"No, she would not come with all of these people, especially since none of them believe in ghosts."

"Then tell me, under what conditions could you get her to come?"

David thought for a moment and then said with animation, "Maybe if it were just you and me."

Ironside looked at Elizabeth Stoddard. "Would it be alright if David comes with me for a while?"

"Well, I guess so. After all, you are a police officer. He could not possibly be safer with anyone else."

Ironside smiled at Elizabeth. "Thank you."

"You better go get your coat, David," she told him. "It is cold outside."

David turned and ran out of the drawing room. Elizabeth turned to Ironside. I had better make sure he picks a warm enough coat. She followed him out.

"While we are waiting, you can tell me what happened at the docks."

"Roger Collins is a bit uppity but he is clear as far as the attacks are concerned. His whereabouts can be substantiated for every attack. The men at the docks are all sure that Barnabas Collins is responsible for the attacks," Ed told him.

"What men? What are their names?" his boss demanded.

"Well… ah…" Ed stammered.

"Ed, what are their names? You did get names, did you not?"

"Umm… well, no. I didn't," he said, embarrassed. He wished he had not blurted out the information on Barnabas Collins. He was not even sure why he did.

Ironside could not believe it. "Can you at least describe them?"

"Ahh…"

"What in the blazes can you tell me?" He roared.

"Only that Barnabas Collins is the man they believe is responsible."

"Did they say why they think he is responsible?" Ironside inquired.

Ed looked down. He could only imagine what the chief was thinking. "No, sir."

The chief stared at him in disbelief. "That's a brilliant piece of detective work, Sergeant Brown."

He wheeled his chair out of the drawing room and into the foyer. Mark looked at Ed. He was worried about his friend. He had never seen Ed so disoriented. "What happened out there?"

Brown looked up. "What? Oh, I am not sure, Mark. I don't even remember questioning those men. I just have this strong impression that they blame Barnabas Collins for the attacks."

"You said you ran into Sarah Collins at the docks?"

"Yes, she told me to convince the chief to go home. She said he was in danger and so is Eve. Then…" Ed had a look of recognition on his face. "I have to talk to the chief." Brown ran out of the drawing room.

He joined Ironside in the foyer. "Chief, I need to talk to you."

"Not now, Ed."

"Sir, there is something I remember. It has to do with Sarah."

Ironside turned his attention to Ed immediately. "What about her?"

"She kind of disappeared. Something happened. I am not sure what. But whatever it was, it caused her to leave. When I turned, she was gone. Chief, I am telling you no one can move that fast, especially not a child. That is not what I wanted to tell you. After she left, I noticed she left no footprints coming or going. The ground was completely mud. I left footprints. There is no possible way that she could not have left footprints."

"Don't tell me you agree with David Collins. You think we are dealing with a ghost?"

Brown shook his head. "Sir, I do not know what we're dealing with. I only know that it was impossible for that girl not to leave footprints but she didn't."

Ironside softened his voice. "Ed, are you alright? It is unlike you to handle a situation the way you did today."

"I don't remember questioning the workers at the docks. I only have this strong feeling that they told me Barnabas Collins was responsible. It is as if something is missing. Something happened that I just can't remember."

"Did someone approach you?" Ironside asked.

"I can't be sure, Chief but I think so."

David came bounding down the stairs. The youngster was excited. He was going to be working with Chief Ironside, a famous detective. He just could not wait to help him. He hoped Sarah did not disappoint him. If she did not show up, Ironside would not believe him either. He looked at Ed and Mark. "They cannot come with us."

"They are not going to," Ironside assured the young man.

"Chief, I don't think you should be going out in the woods alone," Mark protested.

"Why not?"

"Well… there are a lot of strange things going on around here," Mark answered.

"Supernatural things?"

"You have to admit, Chief, the girl not leaving footprints in a mud when she walked right up to Ed is strange."

"So you think she is a phantom of some kind?" Ironside asked sarcastically.

"No… but we don't have an explanation either, Ed said.

"First of all I am not alone. David will be with me and secondly even if I were alone, I can take care of myself. You two find out what is keeping Eve. I'll join you later for dinner."

"Chief!" Ed and Mark protested.

"That's an order, gentlemen." Ironside wheeled toward the door. "Let's go, David."

David Collins, grinning from ear to ear, opened the door for Ironside and followed him out.

5.4

Julia Hoffman opened the door to the Old House. Willie came down the stairs and entered the foyer. "Hello, Doctor Hoffman."

"Willie… has Barnabas raised yet?"

"He should anytime now."

Barnabas unlocked the door and came out of the basement. "Good evening."

"Hello, Barnabas," Julia said. "A lot has been going on today."

"Such as?"

"Chief Ironside checked Willie out thoroughly. I am told he doesn't believe Willie had anything to do with Maggie's kidnapping."

"Very good," Barnabas responded.

"Now for the bad news…"

"Bad news… what bad news?" the vampire asked.

"Ironside has also been checking into your background. He had Sheriff Patterson contact Scotland Yard. Eve Whitfield is in his office now waiting on the report from them."

Barnabas turned quickly away from Julia. "This is what I was afraid would happen. Miss Whitfield was not honest with me when she said I was not a suspect."

"You probably were not a suspect but when he finds out there is no trace of you ever having been in England, you are going to become one very fast," Julia said.

"Then I have no choice."

"Barnabas, you can't do it! You cannot kill Robert Ironside," Julia cried.

"I don't intend to kill him… yet. Julia, I don't want to harm the man but I cannot let him discover my true nature."

"What are you going to do, Barnabas?" Willie asked.

"Take control of Eve Whitfield," he replied. He looked directly at Julia expecting her to protest but she remained quiet. "You are not going to try to stop me?" he asked.

"No, because I think you are right… this time. If you can control her, we may be able to control the information that Ironside gets."

Barnabas was surprised at Julia's reaction. "I will only take enough blood to control her, Julia. I will not harm her. You have my word."

"I will expect you to keep your word, Barnabas," she told him.

"What are the chances we could speed up his treatments?" Willie asked.

Julia shook her head. "It is too dangerous. It certainly would solve one problem if he were human. Then we would only have to deal with figuring a way to give him a creditable past."

"I am going to work on that tonight," Barnabas told them. I know of someone who can help. What did you discover at the library, Willie?"

Willie gave him a rundown on what he had discovered about Robert Ironside. Then he and Julia told him what took place at the Old House while he slept.

"Sarah! Ironside saw Sarah!" Barnabas exclaimed.

"Yes, Barnabas and she told him that you were her brother," Julia informed him.

"I don't see a problem with that. Ironside is certainly not the type to believe in ghosts. He looks for the tangible. He will believe that Sarah is human."

"But he is suspicious that she is your sister. I could tell he did not believe us when we told him that you did not have a sister." Willie's voice was beginning to rise.

"He will find no proof that she is, Willie. You must remain calm. Now I want you to do an errand for me."

"What are you up to?" Julia asked skeptically.

"There is a young woman in the village. She works for immigration. She is actually here checking on some illegal immigrants. She has a computer with her that is connected to American Immigration. You must bring her to me. I cannot take the chance of being seen with her."

"What are you going to do?" Julia demanded.

"Control her," he replied. He turned back to Willie. "You must be sure she brings that computer. It is time we build a life for me in England."

Julia let out the breath she was holding. So far, she had been able to keep Barnabas from harming anyone. She did not know how long she could keep it up.

5.5

The telephone in Sheriff Patterson's office rang. Eve paid it no attention as she was waiting for the information from Scotland Yard.

The deputy called across the room. "Officer Whitfield, Chief Ironside would like you to meet him at the Collinsport Inn."

"What about the report?"

"I'll have it delivered to you."

"Can I borrow a patrol car? The chief left me here with no transportation."

"Take the one in the Sheriff's parking slot. The keys are on his desk."

Eve grabbed the keys and headed out the door. She spotted the vehicle and walked over to it. After unlocking the patrol car, she slipped behind the wheel and adjusted the seat for her height, turned over the ignition and drove away from the sheriff's office.

Eve thought about Barnabas Collins. She hoped that he was who he represented himself to be. She liked him. It had become rare these days to meet a man that had proper manners. It seemed to be a thing of the past. It would not be long and a woman would have to travel into the past to meet someone like Barnabas Collins. Eve chuckled at the thought.

Before she knew it, she had pulled into the Inn's parking lot. She did not see the chief's borrowed vehicle. He would be along shortly. Eve decided to go to her room and freshen up before she met with him.

When she arrived at her room, Eve unlocked the door and went in.

"Good evening, Miss Whitfield."

Eve turned suddenly to see Barnabas Collins standing in the dark shadows in the room. "How did you get in here?"

Barnabas walked toward her. "I have my ways."

Eve backed away from him.

"There is no reason to be afraid of me."

"I want you to leave, Barnabas."

He took another step towards her. "I am afraid I cannot do that."

Eve reached into her purse and pulled out her service revolver. "That is far enough, Mr. Collins. If you take one more step, I will shoot."

"I am NOT here to harm you. You do not have to be afraid of me."

"Then leave."

Barnabas moved with superhuman speed. In less than a second, he was beside her and removed her weapon. Eve tried to run. But Barnabas was in front of her in a split second. "You cannot get away from me."

"What is it you want?" Eve asked him.

"I do not intend to hurt you. In fact, I need your help."

"What kind of help?" Eve inquired.

Barnabas Collins smiled. "I need you to report Chief Ironside's every move to me."

"I can't do that. No, I won't do that."

"Oh, but you will." He grabbed Eve, holding her close to him; Barnabas bared his fangs and sunk his teeth into her neck.


End file.
